Mega Girl Y
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: What would have happened if instead of making a male reploid named X, Dr. Light would have done a girl reploid named Y?
1. Mega Girl Y

Mega Girl Y, a story about an alternate Mega Man X universe  
By Persona.  
  
Warning: English is my second language, still I'm sure you'll be able to read and enjoy this story.  
  
Author's note: Before reading this, you should know that this fic is a "parallel universe" in which the one that choused to become a battle robot was Roll instead of Rock.  
The main difference would be Roll's personality, being a girl, she always ponders if there could be another way instead of fighting all the time.  
But the most significance difference takes place in the events that you know as Mega Man X. In Mega Girl Y things go differently in many ways.  
In time you will know of what happened before Mega Girl Y was placed on the testing capsule, but not now, (If you know now, it will spoil the rest of the story).  
  
Well, enough with the explanation already! Let's begin with the story!  
  
Mega Girl Y  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 1: The capsule.  
  
Text taken from Dr. Cain's diary:  
  
April 8th  
  
Still nothing. For the last month, I have been sifting through the dirt trying to find a fossil record which would verify my findings on esozoic plant life, but so far I have come up empty. Tomorrow, I'll move my archaeological dig to a new site. Maybe I'll have better luck.  
  
April 9th  
  
Set up camp at the new site and laid out a preliminary groundwork for the dig. I got some odd readings at location E-46. It looks like something metallic is buried several meters below the surface.  
  
April 10th  
  
I can't believe what I found! Several meters below the surface was the remains of a lab. Although most of the lab was damaged, I did manage to find papers that indicate that it belonged to the famous robot designer, Dr. Thomas Light. I've begun to review what is left of Dr. Light's notes and it looks like he was onto a major breakthrough. The notes keep referring to "the capsule".  
  
April 13th  
  
I found it. Standing 14 meters high and 8 meters wide, the capsule was hidden underneath a collapsed ceiling. Even underneath all that rubble, the capsule has remain intact and was still running some sort of diagnostic when I found it. There is a warning on the capsule, but all the   
indicators on the capsule show green. It should be safe to open it. I'll know tomorrow.  
  
April 14th  
  
Today I met "Y". Not simply a robot, Y is something totally different. Light has given her the ability to think and make her own decisions. At times, Y seems more like a human than like a machine.  
  
April 15th  
  
Light was a genius! I've been going over his design notes and they are a quantum leap beyond anything the world has ever seem. Using them as a guide, I may be able to replicate his design and integrate them into a new generation of robots. I'll begin transporting Y and the rest of   
Dr. Light's things back to my lab tomorrow.  
  
November 22nd  
  
With Y's help I have completed my first "Reploid". Although I don't completely understand how all of Dr. Light's systems works, I was able to make some minor modifications and the Reploid seems to be functioning perfectly. His strength and intelligence seem limitless and he is fully able to make his own decisions. In fact, we got into our first argument. How intriguing!  
  
January 3rd  
  
The new reploids have been running off the assembly line for several weeks. It's amazing how easily they have been able to adapt to even the most difficult jobs. It still is a bit odd to see them working side by side with humans, but everyone seems to be happy to accept them.  
  
February 16th  
  
Three reploids went "maverick" today and injured two people before they were stopped. This is the third instance of this type of behavior and I still have no idea what is causing it! There is some talk about stopping the assembly of any more reploids, but I don't think it will   
happened. Maybe we've become too dependent on them....  
  
The council has now decided to set up a group of "Hunters" to destroy any maverick before it can cause injury. The reploid named Sigma has assigned to lead the Hunters. Sigma is one of the most intelligent reploids I've created and contains my latest circuit designs. His systems should be immune to any problems.  
  
May 16th  
  
It's been two months since Sigma took control of the Maverick Hunters and he and his hunters have been able to prevent any further injury to the population. Everyone is starting to breath a little bit easier....  
  
I am a little worried about Y. She seems unsure of her place in life and what Dr. Light had planned for her. But, given time, I'm sure she'll find her way....  
  
June 4th  
  
My worst nightmare has just come true. Sigma went maverick today and took most of the other hunters with him. His motives are unclear, but it seems that he "decided" that humans are inferior and limiting the growth of the Reploids. For that reason, he decided that all humans should be eradicated.  
  
Most of the population is in hiding or trying to flee the city. I'm not sure how long we can hold out against Sigma's forces. I fear I have built the Reploids too well.  
  
Y is taking the news of the war very personally. She wants to join ZERO, the new leader of the Maverick Hunters, when he goes after Sigma. I'm doubtful of their chances, but I won't stop her. Something has to be done....  
  
  
Chapter 2: Today.  
  
Y is entering the city under attack, her pink armor and helmet shining at the afternoon sun, it's getting late.  
Many cars are fleeing outside the city, in fact, Y is the only one entering the city.  
  
Y: "The other hunters must be deep in the city by now."  
  
Y tough to herself, and advanced in the city, a few choppers come her way, all of them piloted by mavericks, but Y knows how to deal with them, a few well placed shots and the choppers go down engulfed in flames.  
  
As Y goes deeper into the city, she looks around and notices that many hunters around are battling with the ex-hunters gone mavericks.  
The first thing she notices is that Zero is not around.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "Where's Zero?"  
  
When Y thinks about Zero, she blushes a little. She has only knew Zero since she joined the Maverick Hunters, but in that short time she discovered that she was developing feelings for him, probably another advantage of being a reploid. Of course that more important matters had made her desist in telling Zero how she feels. Maybe when this mess is over, she'll tell him.  
  
Y: "What!? What's that!!?"  
  
Y notices a big shadow below her, and looks up, a gigantic ship is coming closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly an opening appears below the ship, and a purple robot in a power-suit jumps down to the ground.  
  
Y: "Who ... who are you?"  
  
Vile: "My name is Vile, I'm the one that's going to kill you!"  
  
Without a warning, Vile begins his attack using his power-suit, Y tries everything, she dodges and shots, nothing. She gets close and fires at close range, nothing. In fact, after a few minutes of intense fighting, Vile uses the electric cannon on his shoulder, and fires an electromagnetic net at Y.  
  
Y: "AAAHH!!"  
  
Y cannot move, even if she puts all her might into it. Vile grins under his helmet and walks towards the unmoving Y. Grabbing her with the big arm of the power-suit.  
  
Vile: "You are worthless! I can't believe I considered you a threat! Now you will perish."  
  
Y feels how the big and powerful arm of Vile's power-suit squishes her harder and harder. She tries to scream for help, but the pain is too much, not a word comes out of her mouth.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "I'm ... I'm gonna die ... no ... no, please ... don't kill me ..."  
  
Voice: "Hey! You! That's not a way to treat a lady!"  
  
Suddenly, a blaster charging can be heard from a side, Vile turns around but is too late, a big energy blast comes towards him, and rips off the power-suit's arm. The arm that was holding Y falls to the ground.  
  
As Y slowly gets up, she sees how Zero comes rushing towards Vile, another energy blast charging in his blaster arm. Vile sees the danger of fighting Zero with his power-suit damaged, and decides to jump up into the ship again, just in time to avoid a second blast from Zero.  
  
Zero just looks up, without saying anything, as the ship leaves, all the rampaging mavericks inside it. When it's gone, he turns around and helps Y to stand up.  
  
Zero: "Y ... are you ok?"  
  
Y: "Hum ... yes, thanks Zero ... I think he was too strong for me."  
  
Zero: "Y ... he was designed to destroy, it would have been imposible for you to defeat him."  
  
Y: (Thinking) "He still sees me as a helpless-girl..."  
  
Zero: "Y? You are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Y: "Yes ... yes I am ... It's ... nothing important ..."  
  
Zero: "I'll go back to Hunter H.Q. and check on everybody, the other Hunters are scattering around to find Sigma's fortress."  
  
Y: "I'll look for him too."  
  
Zero: "Are you sure? It's too dangerous."  
  
Y: "Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
Zero: "Alright, go, remember, you haven't reached full capacity of your abilities, maybe with time you will become stronger. See you later Y, good luck."  
  
With that, Zero teleports away. Y looks up at the spot were Zero left.  
  
Y: "Zero ... I ..."  
  
Y also teleports away.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The message.  
  
Y walks as quietly as possible trough the icy base, reports said that a maverick known as "Chill Penguin", and one of the most powerful at the orders of Sigma, was hiding here. Y has seen a few maverick guards in power-suits, so that info should be right. Of course that she was being extra careful not to make a sound, or else they'll discover her.  
  
CRACK!  
  
But even the most careful person makes a mistake once, not noticing a pebble on the icy floor, Y steps on it, cracking the ice below.  
  
Y: "Oh, no ... did they heard me?"  
  
Guard: "AN INTRUDER! GET HER!"  
  
Y: "I guess so."  
  
Y starts to run, trying to avoid the many guards in power-suits that follow her.  
  
Guard: "Now! Fire!"  
  
BOOOM!!  
  
One of the guards produces a big missile-launcher, and launches one to Y, it misses, but it breaks a hole in the ground beneath her.  
  
Y: "AAAHHH!!"  
  
Y falls down trough the hole, and down, when finally she reaches the bottom, she lands with a crash. Her vision becomes blurry.  
  
Y: "Too many damage ... I got to start up the internal repairing system ... Huuu ..."  
  
Y falls flat on the ground, when she is between being asleep and being awake, Y sees a man in a white lab coat with a white beard.  
  
Dr. Light: "Y ... Y can you hear me ..."  
  
Y: "Dr. Light ... is that you ...?"  
  
Dr. Light: "Y, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But now it seems that you are destined to fight. You can't give up Y, keep on fighting, you don't know how important you are. Good luck, Y!"  
  
Y: "Dr. Light? What do you mean? Wait ... don't go ... don't leave me ..."  
  
Dr. Light's image begins to dissapear.  
Y slowly gets up.  
  
Y: "I ... I can't give up ... I musn't ... give ... up ... I WONT GIVE UP!"  
  
Meanwhile, at ground level, many of the guards are staring down at the hole in the ground.  
  
Guard #1: "Is she dead?"  
  
Guard #2: "She must be! Who can survive a fall that deep! I can't even see the bottom."  
  
Guard #3: "Yes I guees you are right."  
  
Guard #4: "I'm not convinced untill I see the body ... you know what they say, if you don't see the body ..."  
  
ZUIIIIII!!!  
  
Guard #1: "Huh? Do you hear that?"  
  
Guard #2: "Yes ... what is it?"  
  
BLAST!  
  
A gigantic pink energy blast emerges from the hole, blasting some of the guards away, a second later Y jumps out of the hole, a completely furious expression on her face.  
  
Guard #1: "She's alive!"  
  
Guard #2: "Everybody! Get her! Now!"  
  
All the guards dash towards Y, some of them with a power-suit, some of them with laser rifles. But Y doesn't care, with precise shots from her blaster, she destroys all of the guards, one by one they fall, Y fighting like never before, dodging and shoting. After a few minutes, all of them are defeated.  
  
Voice: "Very well ... you defeated my soldiers. Now you'll have to defeat me!"  
  
Y turns around, a bit more calm now, and sees Chill Penguin.  
  
Chill Penguin: "So ... you are Y, the first reploid. Not much too look at."  
  
Y: "Were's Sigma's fortress!?"  
  
Chill Penguin: "HA! Do you think I'm gonna tell you!?"  
  
With that, Chill penguin uses his ice gun and fires several ice bullets towards Y. Y makes a jump to a side avoiding half of them, and with a blast from her blaster she melts the oter half.  
  
Y: "I'm not as weak as you tough. Huh."  
  
Chill Penguin: "I guess I was wrong. But I'm just getting started!"  
  
Chill Penguin uses his sliding attack; Y waits until the last minute, jumps up and aims her blaster towards Chill Penguin's back, and fires a big energy blast.  
  
Chill Penguin: "AAAHH!! MY BACK!!"  
  
Chill Penguin tries to stand up, with a big hole in his back, he's about to use his ice shotgun, when he feels another two hits at his legs.  
Now he can't even stand up, and falls flat, face up, to the floor.  
  
Chill Penguin: "Damn that Y! She beat me!"  
  
Y walks towards Chill Penguin, and aims her blaster to his head.  
  
Y: "I'm asking you for the last time! Were is Sigma's fortress!"  
  
Chill Penguin: *Gulp*  
  
  
Chapter 4: The fortress.  
  
After finding out were Sigma's fortress is, Y teleports back to Hunter H.Q. but only finds Zero.  
  
Y: "Zero? Were is everybody?"  
  
Zero: "All the Hunters ... they have become Mavericks at the orders of Sigma ... only you and me are left, we got to stop him ..."  
  
Y: "....."  
  
A few minutes later, both, Zero and Y teleports to Sigma's fortress, a few feet away.  
  
Zero: "Here it is! Now Y, I'll go in first, and keep the main defenses busy! You go and sneak in."  
  
Y nods, Zero dashes towards Sigma's fortress, and destroys many of it's main defenses with his powerful blaster.  
  
Meanwhile, Y sneaks in, trough a hole she made in the wall, after walking for a while. Someone shots from behind her, she jumps to avoid the shot just in time, and turns around. Vile is standing with his shoulder blaster aimed at Y.  
  
Vile: "Well, well, well ... look what we have here. A trespasser. I knew that Zero wasn't stupid enough to try an attack all by himself."  
  
Y: (Thinking) "What am I going to do? He's too strong ..."  
  
Vile is about to shot, when Zero comes crashing trough a wall, and lands with a stand between Y and Vile.  
  
Zero: "Y ... stand back. I'll take care of him!"  
  
Vile: "HA! You wish!"  
  
Vile rushes toward a different room, Zero quickly follows, Y can hear a battle going on inside, but then silence, she hesitates a minute, then she enters the room.  
  
Inside she can see how Vile is using his power-suit, behind him, Zero is caged in an energy cell.  
  
Vile: "Alright Y! Now do what I tell you to do. Or Zero's history!"  
  
Zero: "Don't listen to him, Y!"  
  
Vile: "AH! Y knows she can't defeat me! My power-suit is too powerful for her ancient weapon!"  
  
Seeing Zero in danger, Y forgets about everything else, and rushes towards Vile, but her blasts are still too weak to penetrate the armor of the power-suit.  
But Vile notices that Y is not fighting like last time. In fact, she's doing everything she can, and more. Getting angry because he can't land a single blow, he uses his shoulder cannon and fires an electric-net. Catching Y just like last time.  
  
Vile: "Ha! See? I'm the most powerful robot in Sigma's troops! Y is defeated!"  
  
Zero: "Maybe so ... but I'm not through with you yet!"  
  
Zero shatters the electric-cell that is holding him, and jumps on Vile's back. Then he charges his power up to the point of self-destruction and starts to catch fire. A huge explosion occurs, causing a brilliant flash of light. When the light fades, Vile's power-suit has been destroyed, and Zero is now lying, face upward, in the other side of the room.  
  
Y: "ZERO!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Vile: "What an idiot! I can't be defeated so easily! So Y, it's just you and me now!"  
  
Tears of fury and guilt start falling from Y's eyes. Using all her might, she gets free from the energy cell that is holding her.  
  
Vile: "What ...!? When did you become so strong? Well, it really doesn't matter that you got free, you are still far too weak! Y, prepare to be destroyed by Vile!"  
  
Vile fires a round of his electric-net bullets, Y is in a state of complete concentration and anger. She dodges all of the shots easily, with a somersault, she lands behind Vile, and before he could even turn around, Y blasts Vile's head of with a energy blast.  
  
Zero: "Hug ....."  
  
Hearing Zero's voice, Y rushes to his side, and kneels down, tears keep falling from her eyes.  
  
Zero: "Y ..."  
  
Y: "Zero ... shh, don't talk ... save your strength ..."  
  
Zero: "Y ... it's useless ... I'm too damaged ... the auto repair systems can't handle it ... My power is decreasing fast ..."  
  
Y: "Ze ... Zero ... I ..."  
  
Zero: "You are strong Y, even more than I imagined ... you have to keep on, and beat Sigma. Do it for me ... *cough* *cough*"  
  
Y: "Zero ... no ... please ... don't die ... please don't die ... you can't leave me ... please ... I ... I ... I love you."  
  
Zero smiles. Rises his only remaining arm, and cleans Y's tears from her eyes.  
  
Zero: "I knew it all along Y ... I knew it because ... I also love you."  
  
Y: "Zero ..."  
  
Y lowers her head and kisses Zero, who returns the kiss. A second later, Zero is dead.  
  
Y: "Zero ... no ... no!"  
  
Y shakes Zero, trying to wake him up, but he doesn't react. Y looks down at the floor, still holding Zero's limp body, tears fall from her eyes and on the floor.  
  
Y: "Zero ... I'll do it ... I'll defeat Sigma ... so you can rest in peace ..."  
  
With that, Y stands up, her face now expressionless as she exits the room.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Sigma.  
  
Y enters a dark room at the end of a very long hall, some mavericks had tried to stop her, but she easily destroyed all of them.  
As she enters the room, the door shuts behind her, all the room goes dark, except for a spotlight right on top of Y.  
  
Voice: "So, you finally are here. And you did it by yourself too. Very Impressive."  
  
Y stays quiet, with her neutral expression on her face. She has been like that since Zero's death.  
  
Sigma: "Giving me the silence treatment? Ok. Before fighting me, I'll see how good you really are, by sending my little pet after you."  
  
A big robotic dog-like creature comes from behind Sigma, Y sees it just in time to avoid a leaping attack from it, claws forward and ready.  
The robotic dog lands on all fours, Y turns around fast, and the robot dog turns just in time to see Y's blast coming.  
  
BOOOM!!  
  
The robot dog explodes, Y keeps her neutral face.  
  
Sigma: "Very good, I see that you aren't just a weakling after all. Zero was right in trusting you. But your path ends here, and now. Prepare yourself!"  
  
Sigma produces a big laser sword, and runs towards Y. Y dodges the first swing, and jumps over the other swing, while in mid air, she does a quick turn and fires a blast on Sigma's head.  
Sigma felt the hit, it hurt! And a lot! That little girl reploid was going to pay for that.  
Doing another rushing attack, Sigma wields his swords high.  
But Y crouches, raises her blaster arm, and fires a big fully charged blast at Sigma. The blast hits Sigma fully. His body explodes, and his head is blown away. Hitting a wall and bouncing a little before stopping.  
  
Y walks towards Sigma's head, and aims her blaster at it.  
  
Y: "It's over."  
  
Sigma smiles.  
  
Sigma: "No my beautiful enemy. It's far from over."  
  
Sigma's head begins to rise up in he air and into a wall. Suddenly, the head gets attached to a big robot, it covers a whole wall, and has big and sharp claws.  
  
Sigma: "Now Y. This is it. Your death is mine!"  
  
Sigma's claws goes straight to Y. She barely dodges him, and tries to fire, her blast impacts on the big robot's chest. But it does no damage. Then Sigma attempts another attack with his right claw. Y dodges it again, but she doesn't notice the laser beam that the big robot fired from it's "eyes" the laser impacts on Y from the back. Making her fly a few feet, and landing face down on the floor.  
  
Sigma: "Behold! The destruction of the past! And the beginning of a new future!"  
  
Sigma raises his right claw, ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
Y is trying to get up, but she can't.  
But suddenly, she hears a voice inside her. A voice she never heard before, but somehow, the voice sounds familiar to Y.  
  
Voice: "Don't give up."  
  
The voice pleads this, over and over. Sigma's claw goes down for the strike ...  
  
And Y rolls around just in time, aims, and fires two blasts at Sigma's elbows, the two arms gets cut off and fall to the floor.  
  
Sigma: "Why can't you just die!?"  
  
Sigma fires several laser beams from the robot's "eyes" but Y runs and dodges them, getting closer and closer to Sigma. Finally, she jumps and holds down to the big robot's neck.  
  
Sigma: "What are you doing!? NO!"  
  
Y aims her blaster at the big neck, and with a powerful blast, she cuts it. The big robot's head, along with Sigma's head falls down. The entire fortress starts to tremble and explosions can be heard from afar.  
  
Sigma: "It's not possible! I'm a reploid! I can't be destroyed by you! Why, Y?! Why have you done this to us?! Without the humans, my Reploid brothers could have ushered in a new age ..."  
  
Sigma, along with the rest of the fortress, explodes.  
Y teleports out.  
  
Epiloge:  
  
Y is walking away from the exploding fortress. As she walks, her face turns back into a complete sadness expresion, and tears come from her eyes again.  
  
Y: "Why does this happen to me? What was my sin?"  
  
Epiloge 2:  
  
THE WAR HAS ENDED FOR NOW AND PEACE HAS BEEN RESTORED.  
BUT THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR THE VICTORY WILL NEVER RETURN.  
  
EXHAUSTED, Y GAZES AT THE DESTRUCTION SHE HELPED CAUSE   
AND WONDERS WHY SHE CHOSE TO FIGHT.  
WAS THERE ANOTHER WAY?  
  
LOOKING BACK, THE ANSWERS SEEM TO ESCAPE HER.  
SHE ONLY KNOWS THAT SHE'LL FIGHT THE MAVERICKS AGAIN BEFORE SHE FINDS HER ANSWER.  
  
HOW LONG WILL SHE KEEP ON FIGHTING?  
HOW LONG WILL HER PAIN LAST?  
MAYBE THIS QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN ALREADY ANSWERED. BUT EVERY ANSWER HAS A QUESTION, AND EVERY QUESTION HAS IT'S ANSWER.  
  
  
In a computer, far away from there:  
  
Sigma: "YOU HAVE WON A TEMPORARY VICTORY, Y! WHAT YOU DESTROYED WAS ONLY A TEMPORARY BODY -- MY SPIRIT REMAINS INTACT. IN TIME I WILL FIND OTHER BODIES STRONG ENOUGH TO DO MY BIDDING AND I WILL RETURN. I SHALL SEE YOU SOON, Y. VERY SOON..."  
  
* * * *  
  
This is the story of the "Parallel Universe" were the one that choused to become a battle robot, wasn't Rock. So now Roll is Mega Girl.  
  
You must have recognized some of the scenes from Mega Man X for the SNES. But you also must have read scenes that are completely new, and only happens in this "Parallel universe."  
  
In difference as in Mega Man X, Mega Girl Y is called "Y" by her friends as Mega Man X is called "X" by his friends in his universe. But you have probably noticed this without me telling, I just tough that it would be nice to explain this.  
  
You probably must be wandering:  
Why did he called her Y?  
Why not Mega Girl X?  
  
The answer is simple, kind of.  
Y stands for why, the universal question.  
For every why, there is a because, and for every because there's a why.  
This serves as a kind of an explanation of infinite questions and infinite answers that Y's existence makes.  
  
I'm sure that when CAPCOM named the character "Mega Man X", they had a good reason for using the letter X. I have a reason for using the Y.  
  
Send comments and stuff to: lucasliso@datafull.com 


	2. Mega Girl Y II

Mega Girl Y2, a story about an alternate Mega Man X universe  
By Persona.  
  
Warning: English is my second language, still I'm sure you'll be able to read and enjoy this story.  
  
Author's note: Before reading this, you should know that this fic is a "parallel universe" in which the one that choused to become a battle robot was Roll instead of Rock.  
The main difference would be Roll's personality, being a girl, she always ponders if there could be another way instead of fighting all the time.  
But the most significance difference takes place in the events that you know as Mega Man X. In Mega Girl Y things go differently in many ways.  
I time you will know of what happened before Mega Girl Y was placed on the testing capsule, but not now, (If you know now, it will spoil the rest of the story).  
  
Well, enough with the explanation already! Let's begin with the story!  
  
Mega Girl Y  
Part 2  
  
Chapter 1: Shadows.  
  
It has been 6 months since the destruction of Sigma and little has changed. The Maverick revolt started by Sigma has ended, but Y and the new generation of Maverick Hunters have yet to destroy all of Sigma's followers.  
  
Lead by information gained by Dr. Cain, Y and the rest of the Hunters have tracked the last of the Mavericks to an abandoned reploid factory. There they hope to wipe out the rest of the resistance.   
  
Little do they suspect that real war is about to begin...  
  
Maverick Hunters H.Q.  
  
Y is in her "office" looking trough a big window, at the starry night sky outside. A small tear falls trough her cheek as she remembers the events that took place 6 months ago.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "I miss you ..."  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Y doesn't turn around when she hears the knock on the door.  
  
Y: "Come in."  
  
An orange rookie hunter enters.  
  
Rookie Hunter: "Miss Y ... we have tracked down the last mavericks ... they are gathering in an abandoned reploid factory."  
  
Y: "Very well ... tell the 10th and 11th unit to be ready. I'll go with them personally."  
  
Rookie Hunter: "Yes ... I'm on my way."  
  
The rookie hunter leaves the room.  
  
An hour later, outside the abandoned factory.  
Y is standing in front of a group of hunters, all of them are hiding, looking at the factory.  
  
Y: "Well ...?"  
  
Hunter #1: "The radar picks some activity inside ... must be the mavericks ..."  
  
Y: "Alright, on my signal, everybody goes in as we planned."  
  
All the hunters nod.  
Y gives out the order and the hunters spread out in three groups, one goes to the left of the factory, the other to the right side. And the third group, lead by Y, goes to the front of the factory.  
  
BLAM!  
  
With a powerful blast, Y breaks down the door, and all the hunters go in.  
  
Maverick #1: "What was that!?"  
  
Maverick #2: "The hunters! They must have discovered us! Everybody take defense positions!"  
  
ZAP!  
  
Maverick #2: "AAAHHH!!"  
  
The mavericks are surprised at the sudden attack by the Mavericks Hunters, all of them are falling under the precise attacks of the Hunters.  
  
Hunter: "Miss Y! Look out behind you!"  
  
Y: "Eh!?"  
  
Y turns around just in time to avoid a blast from an armed Maverick, she then raises her blaster arm and fires at the maverick, the hit is direct and the maverick explodes.  
  
Hunter: "Good shot!"  
  
Y doesn't look happy about it.  
  
Y: "Thanks."  
  
That's all she responds.  
Another Hunter comes.  
  
Hunter #2: "Miss Y, all the mavericks in the factory have been defeated."  
  
Y: "Alright. Everybody, let's go back to Hunter H.Q."  
  
With that, all the hunters teleport back to the H.Q.  
  
Far away from there. Three shadows are looking at a big monitor, the monitor displays Y, she's fighting the mavericks at the abandoned factory.  
  
Shadow #1: "This is their leader. Her name is Y."  
  
Shadow #2: "Those who underestimated her because she's a girl. Those who did are now resting in pieces."  
  
Shadow #3: "We won't make the same mistake. She is powerful, but she is blind to what is happening around her."  
  
Shadow #1: "Our Mavericks will keep her busy until we are ready."  
  
Shadow #3: "Yes. How is the plan proceeding?"  
  
Shadow #1: "Collection is proceeding as scheduled. However, we are having problems with the control chip."  
  
Shadow #3: "We have little time. We must finish construction on schedule. We must hurry..."  
  
Chapter 2: The new mavericks.  
  
Again, Y is in Maverick Hunters H.Q. and again, she hears a knock at the door.  
  
Y: "Come in."  
  
A hunter comes in.  
  
Hunter: "Miss Y ... we have picked up a distress signal! New Mavericks are attacking!"  
  
Y: "What!? But how?"  
  
Hunter: "We aren't sure were they come from ... but they are a threat."  
  
Y: "Alright, dispatch all units. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Hunter: "Yes miss Y."  
  
A few minutes later, Y teleports into a desert base, were one of the distress signals came from.  
  
Y: "Nobody's here ..."  
  
Voice: "Don't count on that."  
  
Y: "Huh?"  
  
Y turns around and sees a ostrich like maverick.  
  
Y: "Who are you ... were are the workers of the factory!?"  
  
Overdrive Ostrich: "My name is Overdrive Ostrich, as for the workers, they were on my way, so I had to kill them."  
  
Y: "What!? You ... you ..."  
  
Y doesn't wait anymore, and shots a energy blast at Overdrive Ostrich, but he's WAY too fast, and easily avoids it by running to a side.  
  
Overdrive Ostrich: "Alright. My turn."  
  
Overdrive Ostrich tosses some cutters at Y, the cutters are also very fast, she avoids them, but barely. When she avoids the last one, Overdrive Ostrich appears right behind her.  
  
Y: "Eh? How did you ...?"  
  
Overdrive Ostrich: "I'm quite the fast runner, don't you think so?"  
  
BLAM!  
  
With a blinding speed, Overdrive Ostrich slams Y with both fists, sending her across the room. He then runs, and slams her again before she hits the floor, the second hit sends her to a big wall. She hits the wall, hard, and falls to the floor.  
  
Overdrive Ostrich: "He, he ... you are worthless ... can't believe that they considered you a threat."  
  
Overdrive Ostrich is about to toss one of his cutters at Y to finish her off.  
But Y reacts at the last minute, she rolls to a side, shots Overdrive Ostrich on the head.  
  
Overdrive Ostrich: "AH! MY EYES!"  
  
Overdrive Ostrich puts his hands on his eyes, Y takes the opportunity, jumps over him, and shots him right in the joint of his neck with his body.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Overdrive Ostrich explodes, and Y lands, she's breathing heavily.  
  
Y: "I ... I did it ..."  
  
Y teleports away, back to H.Q.  
  
Meanwhile, as Y fights with Overdrive Ostrich, the three shadows watch her defeat them one by one with ease.  
  
Shadow #3: "I see now why Sigma fell at the hands of Y. She is quite formidable."  
  
Shadow #1: "Our Mavericks wont hold her long enough. We may have to intervene."  
  
After teleporting back at H.Q. Dr. Cain calls Y with an emergency.  
  
A few minutes later, Y teleports to Dr. Cain's lab.  
  
Y: "Dr. Cain! What happened?!"  
  
Dr. Cain: "A group of Mavericks calling themselves the 'Y-Hunters' have just contacted us..."  
  
The voices of the Y-Hunters comes into the room.  
  
Serges (Shadow #1): "Greetings. We have all of Zero's parts."  
  
Y: "Zero ..."  
  
Violen (Shadow #2): "They can be yours, if you can defeat us!"  
  
Agile (Shadow #3): "We look forward to meeting you, Y!"  
  
The Y-Hunters cut off communication.  
  
Dr. Cain: "Y, Zero's control chip is still stored here. I doubt it is possible to resurrect him without it."  
  
Y: "Dr. Cain, I'm going ... I have to save Zero ..."  
  
Y runs out of the lab to challenge the Y-Hunters.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "Zero ... will you really come back to me ...?"  
  
Chapter 3: Serges, Violen and Agile. The Y-Hunters.  
  
Y is standing alone in a big empty lot.  
  
Y: "This is the place."  
  
Then the three Y hunters jump in front of Y.  
  
Agile: "Hello, Y."  
  
Violen: "Y, I will crush you like a tin can!"  
  
Serges: "We cannot allow you to stop the unification! It is for the good of all!"  
  
Agile: "Your destruction is at hand!"  
  
Agile activates his laser sword.  
  
Y: "I don't know why you are doing this ... but I won't lose a chance to get Zero back."  
  
Violen: "HA! Dream on! You can't beat us ... not all three of us."  
  
Agile: "Get her!"  
  
Violen jumps wielding his giant spike ball at Y, crushing the ground were she stands, Y jumps and fires at his head. The shot only stuns Violen for a while.  
Y is about to shot him again, when a bomb explodes at her back. Sending her flying a few feet away.  
  
Agile: "Well done Serges."  
  
Serges: "He, he, he ..."  
  
Y gets up, and dodges by just a few inches an attack from Agile, slashing away.  
  
Agile: "Stand still you little pest!"  
  
Y tries to shot Agile, but he's too fast, while she's busy with him, Violen hits her on the back with his spike ball.  
  
Violen: "HA! Got you!"  
  
Then Violen walks towards Y limp body on the ground and kicks her away a few feet.  
  
Violen: "And that's for the shot on the head!"  
  
Y is still awake, but in pain, she just lies on the ground. While she hears the three Y-Hunters getting closer.  
  
Serges: "She was more easy to defeat than I tough."  
  
Violen: "Yeah ... I can't believe that Overdrive Ostrich wasn't able to defeat her."  
  
Agile: "Let's not lose any more time. Let's kill her and go on with our plans of rebuilding Zero."  
  
When she hears Zero's name, something pops in Y's head.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "Zero ... I can't leave him ... I have to do something ... I can't quit now!"  
  
Serges walks towards Y, very confident, and is about to deliver the final blow when Y reacts and blast's Serges head at close range, blasting not only his head but the rest of his upper torso.  
  
Serges: "NO! AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
BOOOOOM!!  
  
Agile: "SERGES! She's still able to fight! Violen, don't let her go!"  
  
Violen: "HHHHHAAAA!!!"  
  
Violen jumps towards Y, wielding his spike ball, Y jumps out of the weapon's way, turns and shoots the spike ball, shattering it to pieces.  
  
Violen: "My weapon!"  
  
Agile: (Thinking) "She has destroyed Serges ... and she also destroyed Violen's spike ball ... she's a lot stronger than we tough!"  
  
Agile: "Violen! Let's go!"  
  
Violen: "EH! NO! I want to finish this!"  
  
Agile: "I said LET'S GO!"  
  
Violen: "Humf!"  
  
Violen teleports out.  
  
Y: "So it's just you and me?"  
  
Agile: "We'll meet again! You can count on that!"  
  
Y: "I won't let you go!"  
  
Y runs towards Agile, but he teleports away.  
  
Y: "Come back here! Come back here and fight!"  
  
Y face turns into a face of sorrow and tears come down from her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
Y: "Zero! Give Zero back to me! Give him back!"  
  
Chapter 4: The base.  
  
Y teleports back to Dr. Cain's lab.  
  
Dr. Cain: "I'm sorry Y ... Violen attacked the base and ... he stole Zero's control chip ... The Y-Hunters are going to rebuild Zero at their base. I tracked them to location 00 - The North Pole!"  
  
X: "Zero! I've got to save him!"  
  
Dr. Cain: "Y, wait!"  
  
Y doesn't listen, she warps out of the lab.  
  
An hour later, at the north pole, a big base is in the middle of nowhere, two mavericks are guarding what it looks like the entrance.  
  
Maverick #1: "*Yawn* This is SO boring why do we have to stand guard anyway? Nobody knows we are here."  
  
Maverick #2: "Look, I don't like this either, but the master said to keep guard here. I rather fight with 1000 Hunters, unarmed, instead of disobeying the master."  
  
Maverick #1: "Yeah. I know ... but I still think its pointless."  
  
Y: "I don't think that way."  
  
Maverick #1: "What the ..."  
  
BOOM! BLAM!  
  
Before either of them could react, Y shows up and blasts the two guards, then she aims at the computer lock at the side of the door, and shots it.  
The big double doors open, and Y steps in.  
  
In a repair room, Violen is installing a new spike ball.  
  
Violen: "That stupid Y! When I get my hands on her ..."  
  
Agile: "There will be plenty of time to kill her when our plans are finished, now we have to ..."  
  
At that moment, a Maverick enters the room.  
  
Maverick: "Agile ... sir ... we have company!"  
  
Agile: "What! That's impossible! Who is it!?"  
  
Maverick: "Its that Hunter ... Y."  
  
Violen/Agile: "Y!!!!"  
  
In a big hallway, Y is blasting her way trough big doors and attacking mavericks.  
  
Y: "Were are you two!"  
  
Then she sees the two mavericks she was looking for. Violen and Agile.  
  
Agile: "So Y ... you found our base ..."  
  
Y: "Where's Zero!?"  
  
Agile: "Temper ... temper ... Violen! Get her!"  
  
Violen grins.  
  
Violen: "My pleasure!"  
  
Violen runs towards Y, wielding his spike ball. But Y catches the weapon with her bare hands.  
  
Violen: "How did you ...!?"  
  
Y doesn't say anything, she just shots Violen with her blaster arm, Violen gets the hit, he flies a few feet and into a wall, then stands up, unharmed.  
  
Violen: "You'll pay for that!"  
  
The fight is now between Y and Violen, Y is too fast and avoids every one of Violen's attacks, and also blasting him every time she sees the chance.  
  
Agile watches the fight from a safe distance.  
  
Agile: (Thinking) "That stupid Violen! He's too angry to focus! If he keeps that up, that Y is gonna beat him!"  
  
Agile activates his laser sword, and rushes to the fight.  
  
Y: "Come on Violen! I'm still waiting."  
  
Violen: "Shut up!"  
  
Violen tries another blow, and he misses again.  
  
Agile: "AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Y turns around in time to see Agile coming, wielding his sword, she jumps up to avoid the blade just in time, Violen is not so lucky.  
  
Violen: "You ... you idiot!"  
  
With that, Violen falls into two even pieces, and explodes.  
  
Agile: "Look what you made me do! You are gonna pay for that!"  
  
Agile attempts another attack to Y, she crouches to avoid the blade, then she hits Agile on his hand, making him drop the laser sword, it falls and deactivates a few feet away.  
  
Y: "Now ... what are you going to do?"  
  
Agile: "No! Wait! Don't kill me! NO!"  
  
Y doesn't listen, with her face full of fury, she blasts Agile into pieces.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Y looks around, she notices that she's alone in the big hallway, no maverick in sight.  
  
Then a screen activates, and Sigma appears.  
  
Sigma: "It has been a while, Y."  
  
Y: "Sigma!"  
  
Sigma: "It seems that the Y-Hunters have failed. But don't worry, I have arranged for some new toys for you to play with ..."  
  
A door opens in the far end of the hallway.  
  
Sigma: "I'll be waiting for you, come if you dare."  
  
Sigma fades from the screen.  
Without saying a single word, Y walks towards the door.  
  
Chapter 5: Showdown!  
  
Y enters the room, inside she finds Sigma, with him is Zero, he's standing very close to Sigma, not a single expression on his face.  
  
Y: "Zero! Zero it's you! It's really you!"  
  
Y runs towards Zero, tears of joy in her eyes, but Zero just slaps her away and activates his Z-sword.  
  
Y sits up, holding the cheek were Zero slapped her.  
  
Y: "Zero ...?"  
  
Sigma: "Ha, ha, ha. My friend Zero here has a small problem with you. It seems that you let him die and he's not too happy about that! Now I think it is time he repays the favor!"  
  
Sigam leaves the room, laughing.  
  
Y: "Zero ... what have they done to you ... don't you remember me?"  
  
Zero doesn't say a word, instead he rises his Z-sword and slashes at Y, Y rolls out of the way, and stands up, just in time to avoid a second slash.  
  
Y: "Zero! Please, come back to your senses."  
  
Zero doesn't listen, he just keeps attacking Y.  
Y uses her great ability to leap up, and lands behind Zero, she aims her blaster at him, but she can't bring herself in shooting him.  
  
Zero turns around, his Z-sword ready to strike.  
  
Y: "Zero ..."  
  
Zero walks towards Y.  
  
Y: "Zero, I can't hurt you ... so I only see one way out of this ..."  
  
Y turns her blaster back into her regular arm.  
  
Y: "I'm not going to defend myself."  
  
Y closes her eyes and turns her head, not wanting to see Zero using his sword against her, she waits for the final blow. A single tear falls down her eye.  
  
Cling.  
  
But the blow never came, instead, Y hears a little metallic sound, when she opens her eyes, she sees that Zero has dropped his Z-sword, she turns her head at Zero.  
  
Y: "Zero ..."  
  
Zero: "Y ...?"  
  
Y has never been so happy, she hugs Zero, who is surprised about this.  
  
Y: "Zero ... you finally came to your senses!"  
  
Zero holds Y's head closer to him with his right hand.  
  
Zero: "Y ... are you ok? I'm sorry for what I did ..."  
  
Y: "Zero ... I tough I'll never see you again ..."  
  
The two just stand there, until Zero breaks the silence.  
  
Zero: "Y, I have to get moving! I have to go and get Sigma!"  
  
Y: "I'll go with you!"  
  
Zero: "Y ... you can't is too dangerous ..."  
  
Y: "I don't care! I won't leave you again! You can't leave me behind!"  
  
Zero: "...... alright Y, lets go."  
  
The two walk towards the door Sigma took, Zero uses his sword and slashes it open.  
Inside, they find Sigma.  
  
Zero: "Sigma! This time you are going to pay for all of what you have done!"   
  
Sigma: "Wait, Zero! I know your secret! You were destined to follow me!"  
  
Zero: "Maybe so, but I still don't like you!"  
  
Sigma: "Fine. If you will not follow me, then I'll watch you die once again! I'll crush you both!"  
  
Sigma activates his new battle body, big claws come out from his knuckles.  
  
Sigma: "Prepare to die!"  
  
Zero: "Y, leave this to me!"  
  
Sigma and Zero jump forward.  
  
SLASH!  
  
The two robots meet in mid air, they attack at each other, Sigma with his claws, Zero with his Z-sword. The two land a few feet from each other, and turn around to see the other.  
  
Zero: "Hug..."  
  
Zero puts a hand on his side, a little pain expression on his face.  
  
Sigma: "Ha! I got you."  
  
Zero: "I don't think so."  
  
Sigma: "Huh?"  
  
Zero smiles and points at Sigma's stomach.  
Sigma looks down and notices a HUGE hole in his stomach.  
  
Sigma: "Why you ..."  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Sigma explodes.  
  
Y: "Zero you did it!"  
  
Zero: "Yeah. Huh? Y what's the matter?"  
  
Zero notices Y's expression, and turns around, a big holographic image of Sigma is right behind him.  
  
Zero: "How did you ..."  
  
BLAM!  
  
Sigma doesn't say a word, he just slams Zero away, Zero lands a few feet away, hits a wall, and falls face first with a crunch.  
  
Y: "ZERO!"  
  
Sigma: "And you are next Y!"  
  
Y's face changes into a complete anger expression, Sigma doesn't care, he just tries to slam Y like he did with Zero, but misses, Y is way too fast.  
Y makes a somersault, lands on a wall with her feet, then launches herself at Sigma, Sigma tries another blow, Y dodges it, and fires a fully charged energy blast at Sigma from close range. The blast hits Sigma fully.  
Y lands next to Zero, who's just getting up, still in pain from the blow.  
Sigma begins to explode.  
  
Sigma: "Y, I have lost to you again... Each defeat only makes me stronger and serves to bring you closer to your ultimate doom! But, something is not right. I don't quite understand ... Why did Zero ... He is ... last ... of the doctor's creations... Arrrrrggggghhhhh ..."  
  
Sigma explodes. Y helps Zero to stand up, and both of them rush out of the base, eventually warping.  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue.  
  
Zero and Y are both standing on a ledge.  
  
Both of them have taken their helmets off, as they gaze out over the sea.  
  
They hold each other closely, supporting each other.  
  
Sigma has once again been destroyed, but Y wonders if the fighting will truly end.  
Was Dr. Light's dream of a world in which Reploids and humans lived together in peace merely a dream?  
The price of peace is high, Y thinks to herself.  
Who or what must be sacrificed for it to become a reality?  
And when the time comes, will she be able to do it?  
The future holds the answers or ...  
  
* * * *  
  
This is the story of the "Parallel Universe" where the one that choused to become a battle robot, wasn't Rock. So Roll is Mega Girl.  
  
You must have recognized some of the scenes from Mega Man X2 for the SNES. But you also must have read scenes that are completely new, and only happens in this "Parallel universe."  
  
In difference as in Mega Man X, Mega Girl Y is called "Y" by her friends as Mega Man X is called "X" by his friends in his universe. But you have probably noticed this without me telling, I just tough that it would be nice to explain this.  
  
You probably must be wandering:  
Why did he called her Y?  
Why not Mega Girl X?  
  
The answer is simple, kind of.  
Y stands for why, the universal question.  
For every why, there is a because, and for every because there's a why.  
This serves as a kind of an explanation of infinite questions and infinite answers that Y's existence makes.  
  
I'm sure that when CAPCOM named the character "Mega Man X", they had a good reason for using the letter X. I have a reason for using the Y.  
  
Send comments and stuff to: lucasliso@datafull.com 


	3. Mega Girl Y III

Mega Girl Y3, a story about an alternate Mega Man X universe  
By Persona.  
  
Warning: English is my second language, still I'm sure you'll be able to read and enjoy this story.  
  
Author's note: Before reading this, you should know that this fic is a "parallel universe" in which the one that choused to become a battle robot was Roll instead of Rock.  
The main difference would be Roll's personality, being a girl, she always ponders if there could be another way instead of fighting all the time.  
But the most significance difference takes place in the events that you know as Mega Man X. In Mega Girl Y things go differently in many ways.  
I time you will know of what happened before Mega Girl Y was placed on the testing capsule, but not now, (If you know now, it will spoil the rest of the story).  
  
Well, enough with the explanation already! Let's begin with the story!  
  
Mega Girl Y  
Part 3  
  
Chapter 1: Dr. Doppler.  
  
It has been years since the last attack lead by Sigma, Maverick activity has been neutralized, by the reploid scientist Dr. Doppler. The world was entering a new golden era.  
Because of this, Maverick Hunters activities were very unusual and almost null. If there are no mavericks, there is no need for the Maverick Hunters.  
Y was now the leader of the 17th unit, and Zero was the leader of a special #0 class unit. In this last unit (#0) was hunter rookie Chip.  
Chip is a black armored reploid, and he is very special for Zero and Y.  
Why is he so special? The reason is simple, Chip was built by Y and Zero, in other words, Chip can be, and is, considered Y's and Zero's son.  
Suddenly, all of the alarms in Maverick Hunters H.Q. start up. A new maverick riot is rampaging in Doppler Town, All sources at Maverick Hunter headquarters point to Doppler himself inciting the revolt. The anti-virus that had met such praise was merely a placebo.  
All hunters go to Doppler town to fight the maverick revolt.  
  
Zero is in Doppler Town, battling some Mavericks when his communicator begins to beep.  
  
Zero: "This is Zero."  
  
Communicator: "This is Maverick Hunters H.Q. We are under attack! That riot was a decoy! The attacker seems to be Doppler force! All units return to base immediately and return fire."  
  
Zero: "We are on our way!"  
  
Zero turns to Chip, he's shooting a few maverick tanks.  
  
Zero: "Chip! Let's go! The H.Q. is under attack!"  
  
Chip: "Sure dad. I'm ready when you are!"  
  
Zero: "Chip! I told you to call me sir when you are on duty. Not dad."  
  
Chip: "Oops, sorry da ... sir."  
  
Y jumps in, firing at some mavericks at their left.  
  
Y: "Did you heard the message?"  
  
Zero: "Yes ... come on, we have to go back!"  
  
Y and Chip nod, the three beam out, back at Hunter H.Q.  
  
A few minutes later, every reploid in the H.Q. was battling by any means possible the attack from the Doppler force. But they are just too much, the wasp-choppers shoot everything in sight, neutralizing the defenses outside the H.Q.  
Meanwhile, all the maverick land troops, go into the H.Q. and destroy all hunters in sight.  
  
On the roof, we can see two hunters returning fire with their blasters.  
  
Hunter #1: "We won't be able to last much longer!"  
  
Hunter #2: "Try and hold on! Help is on the way!"  
  
Hunter #1: "JUMP!"  
  
The two jump to a side to avoid a missile from one of the wasp-choppers. The explosion sends them flying a few feet away.  
  
Hunter #1: "Damn! Were IS the help!?"  
  
He screams while he returns fire.  
  
Hunter #2: "Just hold on! We can't let them destroy the entire H.Q.!"  
  
Just then, three reploids jump on one of the wasp-choppers, while the pink and the black one shoots the engines, the red one slashes with an energy sword, the chopper begins to fall, and the three reploids jump off just in time to avoid the explosion.  
  
Now we can clearly see that they are Zero, Y and Chip.  
  
Zero: "Y, Chip and me will clear out the enemies out here. You go ahead and deal with the ones inside."  
  
Y nods and runs into the H.Q.  
  
Zero turns to Chip.  
  
Zero: "Alright Chip! Get ready!"  
  
Chip: "Yes dad! I mean sir!"  
  
The two hunters fire at different directions, blasting two more wasp-choppers, then they jump on the roof, and keep firing.  
  
Hunter #2: "Look! It's Zero! And that rookie Chip!"  
  
Hunter #1: "About time! Now let's kick those mavericks out of here!"  
  
All the hunters on the roof keep firing at all the wasp-choppers, many of the choppers fall down and explode.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the H.Q.  
  
Y is blasting her way trough the maverick lines, finally she reaches the weapon storing room, at that moment a reploid warps in.  
  
Y: "Mac? Where have you been?"  
  
Mac shoots a blast that traps Y in a forcefield.  
  
Mac: "You're far too trusting, Y. I'm now a member of Doppler's Army! You will make a fine addition to our forces once you have been shown the true destiny of the Reploid race!"  
  
A carrier hovers overhead and takes Y away. Mac warps out.  
  
Meanwhile, up the roof.  
  
Chip: "Ye-ah! They are dropping like flies!"  
  
Zero: (Speaking to his communicator) "Y, this is Zero, we are almost finish out here. How about you? ... Y? ... Y!?"  
  
Zero turns to Chip.  
  
Zero: "Chip ... I'm going in to see what's wrong with your mother ... can you handle things out here?"  
  
Chip: "Sure dad! No sweat!"  
  
Zero: "For the last time ... when on duty, call me sir!"  
  
Chip: "Yeah! Sorry sir."  
  
Zero breaks a hole in the roof and jumps down, Chip keeps shooting at the remaining wasp-choppers.  
  
Inside, Zero lands with a stand in the weapon storing room.  
  
Zero: "She's not here ..."  
  
Zero runs down H.Q. cutting down the mavericks he finds with his Z-sword, he reaches the computer room, but it's locked.  
  
Zero: "Hmm ... why is this door locked? I better go and check it out."  
  
Zero makes an X cut at the door, and it falls down in four triangular pieces. Zero steps in, inside he can see Y.  
She's trapped, her back against a wall, unable to move because of the forcefield, her expression is one of pain.  
  
Zero: "Y! Who did this!?"  
  
In that moment Mac warps in.  
  
Mac: "I did."  
  
Zero: "Mac! You traitor!"  
  
Mac smiles and tries to shot Zero, but Zero's too fast for him, he just jumps to a side, rushes over and with one clean cut, he slices Mac in half, the two pieces explode.  
  
Then Zero walks towards Y, and using his Z-sword he destroys the forcefield holding her.  
Y falls with a crouch, still a little weakened.  
  
Zero: "Are you okay, Y?"  
  
Y: "Thank you Zero. I'm okay."  
  
Zero: "Come on, let's go, Chip's outside fighting the remaining forces."  
  
Zero helps Y to stand.  
  
Y: "I'm okay ... really, now let's go and help Chip."  
  
Zero smiles, and both of them warp out.  
  
Outside, at the roof, Chip and the remaining hunters are shooting the last wasp-choppers.  
  
Hunter #2: "They are falling all over!"  
  
Hunter #1: "Keep it at them! We can do this!"  
  
BLAM!  
  
A big spike-ball hits the two hunters, sending them flying at the other side of the roof. Chip hears this and turns around.  
  
Chip: "Oh my gosh! It's gigantic!"  
  
The big robot, with two spike-balls instead of arms, sees Chip, and attempts an attack, but Chip is way too fast, jumps up, lands on the arm, then runs up the arm, reaches the robot's face, shoots a big energy blast right in the middle, and jumps down back at the roof just in time to see the robot fall down at the street below, engulfed in flames.  
  
Chip: "Well, the bigger they are ..."  
  
At that moment, Y and Zero warp at the roof.  
  
Chip: "Mom! Dad! We swept those mavericks out of here!"  
  
Zero: "I can see that son."  
  
Y: "Zero ... try to encourage him."  
  
Y nudges Zero on the ribs.  
  
Zero: "Alright, alright, you were good Chip."  
  
Chip smiles.  
  
Chip: "Thanks dad."  
  
Y: "Let's check around headquarters again and be ready for any maverick revolt."  
  
Zero: "Good idea Y. Let's go Chip."  
  
Chip nods, and the three of them warp back into the H.Q.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "She is the Maverick Hunter I failed to catch last time. I had no idea she is so powerful ... Bit and Byte!"  
  
Two Reploids warp in, one a small golden one, the other a large red one.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Bring that Maverick Hunter to me... alive if possible."  
  
Bit & Byte: "Affirmative, Dr. Doppler!"  
  
Bit and Byte warp out, and another Reploid warps in, hiding in the shadows.  
  
Mysterious Maverick: "Alive, Dr. Doppler? You are so kind."  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Watch your mouth or I'll put you back where I found you. Even with your enhancements, you are still no match for me."  
  
Mysterious Maverick: "Thanks for the upgrade Doctor, but I have a score to settle... and I'll do it my way ..."  
  
The Mysterious Maverick warps out.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Fine. Just make sure you do it. I still can't believe that Maverick Hunter defeated my master twice in the past ..."  
  
Chapter 2: The mysterious maverick.  
  
Zero, Y and Chip beam into a factory. There has been maverick activity reported not long ago, and since everybody else was in a mission, they decided to go themselves.  
  
Chip: "Alright! I'll get to kick some maverick butt!"  
  
Zero: "Chip, I told you before, being a hunter is not a game. It's dangerous work and has a lot of responsibilities."  
  
Chip: "I know, I know."  
  
Y: "Listen to your father Chip, he knows what he's saying."  
  
Chip: "Sheesh mom! You too!?"  
  
Y: "Anyway ... I think that the news we got about this place were wrong ... I don't see any maverick activity here."  
  
Voice: "You will soon."  
  
Zero: "Who's there!"  
  
The three turn around, looking at the point from where the voice came. But they only see shadows.  
  
Voice: "Hello Y, Zero ... long time no see ... who's that kid over there?"  
  
Zero: "We don't answer questions to a shadow!"  
  
Y: "Zero, please ... there's no harm in telling ... whoever it is."  
  
Y turns to look at the shadows from were the voice is coming, somehow the voice sounds familiar, but she can't place her finger on it.  
  
Y: "Chip here, is my, and Zero's, son."  
  
Voice: "Son!? Ha! What a nice Kodak moment."  
  
Zero: "Cut the crap! Show yourself!"  
  
Voice: "Very well, I shall."  
  
From the shadows steps out Vile, using an improved battle-suit.  
  
Zero & Y: "Vile!"  
  
Vile: "Indeed."  
  
Chip: "Huh? Did I miss something here? Who's this guy?"  
  
Vile: "Your parents never told you about me? I'm devastated ... I'm the one responsible for your father's death."  
  
Chip: "What!? Dad? What's he saying?"  
  
Zero: "It was a long time ago, but I was rebuilt."  
  
Vile: "I can see that ... it seems like I'm gonna have to kill you again."  
  
Zero: "Eat blaster, you tin-can head!"  
  
Zero aims his blaster at Vile, and shoots a big blast at his battle-suit. But the suit moves an arm, and deflects it away. The blast explodes harmlessly on a wall.  
  
Vile: "You are still weak Zero! You can't defeat me!"  
  
Vile powers up the suit, and it rushes over to Zero, then it hits Zero in his guts, sending him flying towards a wall.  
  
Y: "Zero!"  
  
Chip: "Dad!"  
  
Vile: "HA!"  
  
Zero tries to stand up, but he falls again, the hit was a lot harder than he tough.  
Y rushes to his side.  
  
Y: "Zero ... are you okay? Zero!"  
  
Zero: "Y? ... What are you doing? ... Go get him."  
  
Chip: "You ... you ..."  
  
Chip didn't hear Zero's words, he was looking angrily at the maverick that hurt his father. He was not going to let him get away with this.  
  
Chip: "You are dead!"  
  
Vile: "!?"  
  
Chip jumps towards Vile and charges up his blaster.  
  
Y: "Chip! NO! He's too strong for you!"  
  
Chip didn't listen, and he shot Vile's power-suit, but Vile was too fast, and he ran at Chip, and tackled him with all his might, the impact sent Chip flying towards a wall, and then fell on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Y: "CHIP!"  
  
Vile: "That's what you get for not respecting your elders! HA!"  
  
Y was now angry, completely furious, Vile had hurt Zero AND Chip. He was going to pay.  
  
Vile: "So, Y, it's just you and me."  
  
Y: "Soon it'll be just me."  
  
Vile: "Don't count on that. This factory will blow up in a few moments. Until then, I'll keep you busy."  
  
Vile rushes towards Y, the right fist of his power-suit ready to strike. But Y's fast reflexes allow her to dodge the attack, and after Vile passes, she shots the back of the suit, making one of the shield-plates fly away.  
  
Vile: "Why you little ..."  
  
Y smiles, and runs towards Vile. Vile also rushes towards Y. When they are close enough, Vile launches a punch, Y leaps up with a somersault, and shots at the hole she made previously on the power-suit's back.  
  
Vile: "NO!"  
  
Vile jumps out of the suit just in time as it overheats and blows up.  
  
Vile: "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Vile stands up and fires towards Y with his elbow-blaster, the shots are really fast, like a machine gun.  
  
Y quickly jumps, rolls and avoids them, returning fire, Vile also dodges the shots, and keeps firing.  
  
Then suddenly a electronic-voice can be heard.  
  
Voice: "T minus 20 seconds."  
  
Vile: "Damn! I forgot about the bomb! Good bye Y. We'll setlle this score later!"  
  
Vile warps out.  
  
Voice: "T minus 15 seconds."  
  
Y: "This place is going to blow up."  
  
Y runs towards Chip, and lifts him up, then she walks towards Zero, who's still weakened from the impact, but can stand up."  
  
Voice: "T minus 10 seconds."  
  
Zero: "We have to warp out."  
  
Y nods, and the two warp out, Chip also warps out being hold by Y.  
  
Voice: "Time up."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
The factory blows up.  
  
Chapter 3: Bit and Byte.  
  
It has been only an hour since the factory incident, Y, Zero and Chip returned to Hunter H.Q.  
After a little fixing in Zero and Chip after the battle with Vile, the family of Maverick Hunters, without any assignment, went out on a patrol.  
  
Chip: "So, mom, dad, who exactly was that Vile guy?"  
  
Y: "*sight* Well, it happened a few years ago, Vile was a hunter gone Maverick ..."  
  
Zero: "We met him in Sigma's base, and after he captured me, he tried to kill your mother."  
  
Y: "But Zero saved me by sacrificing his life ..."  
  
Chip: "I see, so, in a nutshell, that Vile guy hates your guts because you defeated him, and hates my guts because I'm your son."  
  
Zero and Y nodded, while walking down the streets, there was no maverick activity, so they decided to go back to the H.Q.  
  
But suddenly, a small golden reploid and a big red reploid jumped in front of the three.  
  
Bit: "So, you are Y..."  
  
Byte: "Our boss, Dr. Doppler, told us to get you."  
  
Chip: "Wow, mom! I never tough you were so popular among mavericks!"  
  
Zero: "Chip, stay away! They are too powerful!"  
  
Bit: "I would worry about myself if I were you."  
  
With that, Bit activated his green energy sword. And jumped into action.  
Zero also activated his Z-sword, and the two sword-fighters got tangled in a fight.  
  
Bite launched himself towards Y.  
  
Y was getting ready to fight, when suddenly Chip jumped in between Y and Byte.  
  
Chip: "Don't worry mom! I got it covered!"  
  
Byte tried to hit Chip with his big fists, but Chip was way too fast, and leaped out of the way, Byte turned and tried again, but Chip dodged him again.  
  
Y: "Chip! Stay out of this ... you might get hurt."  
  
Vile: "We meet again Y!"  
  
Y: "!?"  
  
Y turned around and saw that Vile was standing there, his cannon ready to fire.  
  
Y: "Vile! Were did you come from?"  
  
Vile: "Shut up! You destroyed my beautiful power-suit! Now I'm going to return the favor by killing you!"  
  
Now three fights were going on at the same time, Y was battling Vile, Zero was battling Bit and Chip was fighting with Byte.  
  
Zero was wining without many problems, and Bit knew it. But the golden maverick was unable to stop any of Zero's attacks.  
  
Chip was doing fine against Byte, even if Chip was still a rookie, he was Y's and Zero's son, AND he was trained for combat by Zero. Byte was surprised by the ability of the small black armored reploid.  
  
Y wasn't having many problems either, she had fight with Vile before. Vile was stronger now, but so was she. The fight was a tie until Y succeeded in landing a Blast on Vile's cannon.  
  
Y: "So Vile ... do you give up?"  
  
Vile: "He, he, he ... you have no idea what's going on ... this is part of Dr. Doppler's plan ..."  
  
Vile turned to Bit and Byte.  
  
Vile: "Bit! ... Byte! Let's go!"  
  
Vile beamed out.  
  
Bit stopped another blow from Zero's sword with his own sword.  
  
Bit: "Sorry ... we'll have to finish this some other time."  
  
Bit also beamed out.  
  
Byte: "You are very lucky kid ... saved by the bell."  
  
Byte also beamed away just in time to avoid a blast from Chip.  
  
Chip: "Hey! You! Come back here and fight like a robot!"  
  
Zero puts a calming hand on Chip's shoulder.  
  
Zero: "He's gone Chip ... don't worry ... You'll have another chance."  
  
Y walked to them.  
  
Y: "What was that all about?"  
  
Zero: "I know ... it was like they were keeping us busy or something ..."  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Zero's communicator began to beep.  
  
Zero: "This is Zero."  
  
Communicator: "Help! Hunter H.Q is under attack! It's Doppler force again!"  
  
Zero: "That's it! Those three were keeping us busy here so the H.Q. was with less defenses!"  
  
Y: "We should have supposed that they were going to attempt another attack at the H.Q.!"  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
Zero: "Let's go back. They are gonna need help."  
  
The three reploids beamed back to Hunter H.Q.  
  
Chapter 4: The battle body.  
  
A few minutes later, the three hunters arrive at H.Q. just as they suspected, the Doppler force was attacking in a full strike.  
  
Zero: "Let's spread out, and kick them out of here."  
  
Chip: "You can count on me dad!"  
  
Y: "Be careful you two."  
  
The three nodded and went separate ways.  
  
Let's follow Y for a while.  
  
Inside H.Q. were lots of Mavericks, they weren't too powerful tough, so Y easily defeated them with a single blast. That was until she ran into a BIG one.  
  
Y looks up, it's Vile, in a brand new power-suit.  
  
Vile: "Hello Y, ready for round 2?"  
  
Y: "Vile! Don't you know when to give up?"  
  
Vile: "Shut up! My waiting has finally come to an end! Prepare to die at the hands of the world's most advanced riding armor - the new 'Goliath'!"  
  
Vile tries to hit Y, but Y is still to fast for him, even with his new power-suit.  
  
Vile tries to ram Y over, but he can't as Y slides under him.  
  
Vile: "Why you little ..."  
  
Y: "Hey, Vile! Think fast!"  
  
Y doesn't give Vile the oportunity to turn, and shoots the power-suit in the back.  
  
Vile: "Ha! Did you think that that stupid trick was going to work twice?"  
  
Vile turns around undamaged, and tries to ram Y again. Y jumps over him.  
  
Y: (Thinking) "That power-suit's armor is way too hard ... I got to think of another way ..."  
  
Y dodges some more attacks, and finally she thinks something up.  
  
Y runs towards a weapons cabinet and grabs a hand grenade, Vile again tries to run Y over, Y dodges to a side, and places the grenade on the joint of the right elbow with the suit's body.  
A few seconds later, the Goliath explodes, Vile jumps out, and he's really pissed off.  
  
Vile: "My Goliath! NO! You are not going to get away with this!"  
  
Y: "You are the one that is always escaping."  
  
Vile: "Grrr ..."  
  
Vile dashes towards Y, thinking that he can win with his new upgrades.  
He lets a round of energy-bullets out on Y, Y makes a few quick dodges, and leaps over Vile, before he can turn around and shot her again, Y fires a blast right on Vile's back, making a huge hole trough him.  
  
Vile looks down on his stomach, and notices the hole, he knows he has lost the battle.  
  
Vile: "Damn with you! Don't think that this is the end, Y! I will haunt you to the day you die ..."  
  
Vile explodes.  
  
Now, let's follow Zero.  
  
Zero runs trough the H.Q. slashing every maverick he sees with his Z-sword, finally he reaches a large hall with a huge room at the end, in that room he can hear battle noises.  
  
As he enters the room, he can see Chip. He's fighting against Tunnel Rhino. In a wall, far away from the fight, he spots Dr. Cain and rushes next to him.  
  
Zero: "Dr. Cain ... are you okay?"  
  
Dr. Cain: "Yes Zero, thanks ... Chip saved me in the last minute ... shouldn't you go help him?"  
  
Zero watches how Chip fights, and smiles.  
  
Zero: "No, he can handle it."  
  
Zero is right, Tunnel Rhino is strong, but Chip's speed makes up for it.  
  
Tunnel Rhino tries to hit Chip with his drill-arm, Chip dodges to a side, aims his blaster and shoots.  
The blast destroys Tunnel Rhino's drill-arm.  
  
Tunnel Rhino: "How can a Hunter Rookie fight this well!?"  
  
Chip: "I'll show you what a rookie can do."  
  
Tunnel Rhino tries his ramming attack, Chip jumps over him, and shoots him square on the head.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Tunnel Rhino blows to pieces, his severed head rolls towards Zero, who picks it up.  
  
Zero: "Seems like you won Chip."  
  
Chip: "Dad! Did you saw me the whole time?"  
  
Y: "Guess we won."  
  
Y enters the room, not letting Zero answer.  
  
Y: "What's that?"  
  
Y points at Tunnel Rhino's head.  
  
Dr. Cain: "That might be the source of our answers."  
  
The three reploids blink a few times.  
  
A few minutes later. In Dr. Cain's lab, in Huinter H.Q.  
Tunnel Rhino's head is connected to a computer, info pops out in the screen.  
  
Y: "Any problems Dr. Cain?"  
  
Dr. Cain: "I pulled some memory chips from the Mavericks controlled by Dr. Doppler. I analyzed them and found out that Dr. Doppler is trying to create a powerful new Battle Body by collecting the "special abilities" from the latest breed of Reploids."  
  
Zero: "Battle Body...?"  
  
Dr. Cain: "First I thought Dr. Doppler was trying to create it for himself. But the information indicates that he will not be able to interface with it, so it must be for someone else."  
  
Y: "Sigma!?"  
  
Chip: "Sigma? But you told me that ..."  
  
Zero: "Can he still be alive?"  
  
Dr. Cain: "A hidden laboratory has been pinpointed found at Point D. All indications are that it is Dr. Doppler's secret lab. You need to get there immediately."  
  
Zero: "It's time I put an end to Sigma for good!"  
  
Y: "Let's go!"  
  
Chip: "I'm ready."  
  
Y, Zero and Chip warp out to go to Dr. Doppler's laboratories.  
  
Chapter 5: Dr. Doppler's lab.  
  
It has been a few hours since Y, Zero and Chip were inside Doppler's fortress, there weren't any big events except for a few weak mavericks that were easily defeated.  
  
Chip: "Bo-ring ... when are we going to fight against the BIG ones?"  
  
Zero: "How many times do I have to tell you Chip. Being a hunter is no game."  
  
Suddenly, Bit and Byte jump down from the ceiling.  
  
Bit: "Well, well, well ... look who we found."  
  
Bit activates his sword.  
  
Zero: "You again!?"  
  
Zero also activates his sword.  
  
Byte: "So kid ... ready for a rematch?"  
  
Chip: "You bet I am ..."  
  
Bit: "Of course that Dr. Doppler made a few upgrades on us after the fight with you."  
  
Y: "Huh?"  
  
Byte: "Take a look at this!"  
  
Bit and Byte unite into one HUGE robot.  
  
Bit-Byte: "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Now you are doomed!"  
  
The new robot begins his attack, his energy-sword is even bigger now. Zero stops the first slash.  
  
Zero: "You may be bigger. But I'm still the best when it comes to sword combat."  
  
Bit-Byte: "Maybe so ... but how about this?"  
  
Suddenly, two huge hands appear from the robot, and grabs Zero squishing him hard.  
  
Zero: "ARGH!!"  
  
Bit-Byte: "Ha, ha! Let's see how your circuits look when we crush you."  
  
Chip: "Dad!"  
  
Y: "ZERO!"  
  
Seeing Zero in danger, Y jumps into action, before Chip could even react, Y leaped forward, shots the arms of the robot, making it drop Zero, the robot tries to slash her with the sword, but Y avoids the attack. Then she jumps on the robot's back, and lets go a HUGE blast, the blast penetrates the robot's armor, and makes a big hole in it.  
  
Bit-Byte: "How can this be!!!"  
  
BOOOM!  
  
The robot explodes into pieces.  
  
Y: "Zero ... are you okay?"  
  
Zero stands up.  
  
Zero: "Of course I'm okay."  
  
Y smiles, she knows that Zero is a very proud reploid.  
  
Y: "Come on, we have to find Dr. Doppler."  
  
Voice: "Look no more."  
  
Y/Zero/Chip: "Huh?"  
  
Dr. Doppler enters the room.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "You are really strong Y. I'm Dr. Doppler. And I've been watching your battles closely."  
  
Y: "You have?"  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Your victories over Vile, Bit and Byte have been most impressive. I need superior reploids like yourself, Y. I'm offering you a chance to join us. Together we shall build a Utopia where the Reploids rule under the watchful eyes of Sigma, our lord and master."  
  
Y: "You must be joking."  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Perhaps you are not as smart as I once thought."  
  
Doppler sheds his lab coat, to reveal his own battle-ready body.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Prepare to be ripped apart and to be born again as part of the new body of Sigma!"  
  
Dr. Doppler charges the three reploids, the three jump out of the way, Chip tries an attack.  
  
ZAP! CRUNCH!  
  
But Dr. Doppler deflects it with one arm, and then slams Chip against a wall.  
  
Zero: "Chip!"  
  
Zero jumps towards Doppler. Z-sword ready, he slashes away and ...  
  
SLASH! CATCH!  
  
Doppler stops the attack with his bare hands, then punches Zero on the stomach, sending him flying and landing right next to Chip, both reploids are still alive but unconscious.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "You fools ... the fight was with Y."  
  
Y: "..."  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Now ... where were we?"  
  
Y: "You were losing."  
  
Dr. Doppler: "What?"  
  
Before Doppler could react, Y jumps into action. Shooting Doppler many times, she accomplishes in damaging him. Doppler tries to defend, but Y dodges any of his attacks.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Stand still so I can blast you!"  
  
Y then blasts Dr. Doppler right in the head, he falls down, severely damaged, Y walks towards him.  
  
Dr. Doppler: "You are strong Y ... Strong enough to defeat Sigma ..."  
  
Y: "Doppler? What happened? Why are you so friendly all of a sudden?"  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus ..."  
  
Y: "A virus?"  
  
Dr. Doppler: "Yes. I was corrupted by him and ... I created a horrific new body for him ..."  
  
Y: "Where's the body now?"  
  
Dr. Doppler: "It's in the underground hangar of this lab ... I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet... Don't worry about me ... Destroy the body before it is too late. Time is running out ..."  
  
Y: "Thank you, Doc ..."  
  
Y walks towards Chip and Zero, and warps out to confront Sigma, leaving the injured Doppler behind.  
  
Chapter 6: The Final  
  
Zero and Chip regained consciousness, as the three walked down the hall. As they enter a room, they see him ...  
  
Y/Zero: "Sigma!"  
  
Chip: "That's Sigma?"  
  
Sigma: "We meet again Y ... It was easy to corrupt that fool, Doppler. And I would have succeeded if you hadn't interfered. But we are always destined to meet, aren't we Y? Let the eternal struggle begin!!"  
  
Sigma begins the attack, he aims only at Y, who jumps out of the way.  
  
Chip: "Leave my mom alone you freak!"  
  
Chip shoots Sigma, who easily dodges the blast.  
  
Sigma: "Get out of my way you weakling!"  
  
Sigma shoots a big blast towards Chip, the blast hits him fully.  
  
Y: "CHIP! NOOO!"  
  
Zero: "Chip!"  
  
Sigma smiles. Zero rushes towards Chip's limp body on the floor, he's severely damaged.  
  
Zero: "Chip!"  
  
Chip: "Dad ... am I going to die?"  
  
Zero: "Don't say that Chip ... just don't say it ..."  
  
Chip: "Dad ... was I a good hunter?"  
  
Zero can barely hold his tears.  
  
Zero: "Yes Chip ... you were a very good hunter."  
  
By now Y also was next to them, she was crying as she saw Chip's condition.  
  
Chip: "I'm happy to hear that from you dad."  
  
Chip smiles, and goes limp, as he dies.  
  
Y: "Chip ..."  
  
Y holds Chip's limp body.  
  
Zero stands up, and turns around.  
  
Sigma: "So, are we going to fight or what?"  
  
Zero begins to cry tears of anger and sadness, as he activates his Z-sword.  
  
Zero: "Sigma ..."  
  
Zero dashes, fury taken over him.  
  
Zero: "SIGMA YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY SON!"  
  
Zero slashes away. Sigma is surprised by Zero's energy, as he can barely stop his attacks.  
Sigma lands a blow, but if Zero felt it, he didn't show it. He was berserk, nothing could have stop him, not even Sigma.  
  
Sigma: "ARGH!"  
  
Zero lands a blow, cutting Sigma in three pieces, and he blows up.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!!!  
  
Zero lands on his feet, breathing heavily, and deactivates his Z-sword.  
  
Zero: "Its ... Its over ..."  
  
Y: "Zero! Look out!"  
  
Zero: "Huh?"  
  
BLAM!  
  
Zero noticed the huge robot behind him, and was about to activate his sword again. But the robot kicked Zero in the guts, sending him flying against a wall.  
  
BAM!  
  
Zero: "Huf ..."  
  
Y: "Zero!"  
  
Sigma: "You were good Zero. But I'm far stronger than my previous forms. Behold the power of the ultimate battle body!!"  
  
Y: "YAHH!"  
  
Y jumps towards Sigma, shoots him, but Sigma is not only huge, he's strong, and hits Y away with one hand.  
  
Y: "Hug!"  
  
Sigma: "You wont defeat me again Y!"  
  
Sigma aims his cannons at Y, and fires away, Y rolls to a side, then jumps to dodge all of Sigma's blasts.  
  
Sigma: "Yes! Run! Run away like a scared little bunny! HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
  
Y is getting tired, none of her attacks are working. After a jump to dodge on of Sigma's blats. She lands near Zero.  
  
Y: "Huh?"  
  
Y notices Zero's sword on the floor, near Zero's open hand. And grabs it.  
  
Y: "Sigma! Take this!"  
  
Y jumps towards Sigma, as she dodges all of Sigma's attacks, she activates Zero's sword, and slashes two times.  
  
SLASH! BONK!  
SLASH! BONK!  
  
Sigma's arms fall on the floor.  
  
Sigma: "NO!"  
  
Y just slashes again, and cut's Sigma's battle-body in half from top to bottom. The two pieces explode.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Y: "*pant* *pant*"  
  
Sigma's voice: "N... No!! This can't be! I can't even defeat you with this magnificant body ..?!"  
  
Y: "Huh? Sigma?"  
  
Sigma's voice: "There seems to be only one choice now... I'll possess you!"  
  
Sigma appears as a virus. Y tries to escape, but all doors slam closed when she tries to get away.  
  
Y: "I'm trapped ..."  
  
Sigma: "Ha ha ha. Give up Y. I'll possess your body and rule the whole world!!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Dr. Doppler blows a hole through the ceiling and jumps on top of Sigma.  
  
Sigma: "Aaarrrgggg ... You're Doppler ... How did you obtain this ..."  
  
Dr. Doppler: "How do you feel now, Sigma? Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma virus? Y, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble. I know I can never really atone for what I've done... But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!"  
  
Sigma: "My program ... is ... fading ..."  
  
Doppler: "Y ... it's ... time to say ... goodbye ..."  
  
Sigma and Doppler start to explode together.  
Y runs toward Zero's unconscious body and Chip's limp form, grabs them, and warps out holding the two.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Y is standing on a hillside, Zero's unconscious body lying next to her on the ground. Chip's limp body is also there.  
  
Y has crushed Sigma's plan once again. But many questions still occupy her mind ...  
  
"Why must humans fight against Reploids ...?"  
  
"And, why must Reploids fight against each other..."  
  
As Y stares at the burning remnants of Doppler's lab, her body trembles from an unknown sorrow.  
  
"What does fate have in store for me now?" she wonders.  
  
She can only hope that someday Dr. Light's plan for her will finally be revealed.   
  
Unknown to Y, her destiny has already been decided.  
To save mankind, she must destroy Zero.   
But only time will tell, when and why ...  
  
* * * *  
  
This is the story of the "Parallel Universe" where the one that choused to become a battle robot, wasn't Rock. So Roll is Mega Girl.  
  
You must have recognized some of the scenes from Mega Man X3 for the SNES, PC and PSx. But you also must have read scenes that are completely new, and only happen in this "Parallel universe."  
  
In difference as in Mega Man X, Mega Girl Y is called "Y" by her friends as Mega Man X is called "X" by his friends in his universe. But you have probably noticed this without me telling, I just tough that it would be nice to explain this.  
  
You probably must be wondering:  
Why did he called her Y?  
Why not Mega Girl X?  
  
The answer is simple, kind of.  
Y stands for why, the universal question.  
For every why, there is a because, and for every because there's a why.  
This serves as a kind of an explanation of infinite questions and infinite answers that Y's existence makes.  
  
I'm sure that when CAPCOM named the character "Mega Man X", they had a good reason for using the letter X. I have a reason for using the letter Y.  
  
Send comments and stuff to: lucasliso@datafull.com 


	4. Mega Girl Y IV

Mega Girl Y4, a story about an alternate Mega Man X universe  
By Persona.  
  
Warning: English is my second language, still I'm sure you'll be able to read and enjoy this story.  
  
Author's note: Before reading this, you should know that this fic is a "parallel universe" in which the one that choused to become a battle robot was Roll instead of Rock.  
The main difference would be Roll's personality, being a girl, she always ponders if there could be another way instead of fighting all the time.  
But the most significance difference takes place in the events that you know as Mega Man X. In Mega Girl Y things go differently in many ways.  
In time you will know of what happened before Mega Girl Y was placed on the testing capsule, but not now, (If you know now, it will spoil the rest of the story).  
  
Well, enough with the explanation already! Let's begin with the story!  
  
Mega Girl Y  
Part 4  
  
Prologue: After the third defeat of Sigma, Chip was rebuilt by Y and Zero. A few years later, Chip got to be so good as a hunter, that he's now the leader of the 12th unit.  
  
Chapter 1: The Repliforce.  
  
In a big office, the General of the Repliforce is in a meeting with a cloaked man, on a stormy night.  
  
Cloaked Man: "It's about the Maverick Hunters, General. They are far too eager to please the humans, and continue to hunt down the Reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat?"  
  
General: "Err, perhaps."  
  
Cloaked Man: "You already know the truth, General. Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploids who fail to do as the humans order!"  
  
General: "Hmm ..."  
  
Cloaked Man: "It's in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you! You possess enough power to destroy them!"  
  
General: "... You are dismissed."  
  
Cloaked Man: "What?!"  
  
General: "I will not betray the humans. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded ..."  
  
Cloaked Man: "Heh heh heh... very well. But you will change your mind soon, I assure you! Ha ha ha ha ... Ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
A few days later, inside the Maverick Hunter H.Q.  
  
Chip: "The alarm!"  
  
Chip woke up, and ran down the hall, he had to check if Zero and Y were also awake.  
  
In Zero's room, Zero is resting inside a capsule. A door opens. As a silluhuette of Dr. Wily is standing there, Zero wakes up.  
  
Wily: "Zero ..."  
  
Zero: "Who are you?"  
  
Wily: "My masterpiece ..."  
  
Zero: "But ... who are you?"  
  
Wily: "After him! He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go! Destroy him! That's an order."  
  
Zero: "Huh... ? Wait!"  
  
A sharp ringing sound invades Zero's mind, and he starts to scream in pain. He flashes back to Dr. Wily, Sigma, Reploids being destroyed, his own blueprints, and an image of blood all over his hands.  
  
Zero wakes up hearing Chip's voice.  
  
Chip: "Dad! Dad wake up! It's an emergency ... all Maverick Hunters on call are to assemble immediately!"  
  
Zero: "Huh? Chip?"  
  
Zero looks around, noticing that the alarms went off.  
  
Zero: "I'm okay Chip ... go see if your mother is awake ... I'll follow in a minute ..."  
  
Chip nods and leaves the room.  
  
Zero: "The same dream ... again..."  
  
Zero runs out of the room to assemble as the announcement ordered.  
  
Meanwhile, in Y's room, she's also resting in a capsule, as she also has a dream.  
  
In it, she can see two robots, she can't make out any of the two, one is big, red and has long hair. The other is small and pink armored.  
  
Suddenly, the red robot shoots the pink one, then turns around, aims for an old man that looks like Dr. Light, and also shoots him.  
  
Y: "DR. LIGHT! NO!"  
  
The red robot laughs and leaves.  
  
Chip: "MOM!"  
  
Y: "AH!"  
  
Y wakes up with a start, frightening Chip. She looks around and notices that the alarms are sounding.  
  
Chip: "Mom? You OK?"  
  
Y: "Hum ... yes Chip ... it was just a dream ..."  
  
Zero rushes inside.  
  
Zero: "Let's go! Mavericks emerged at the point 5567! They've occupied the Sky Lagoon! Reports says is the Repliforce!"  
  
Y: "Repliforce? I can't believe it."  
  
Zero: "Me neither, but we have to go now!"  
  
Y stands up.  
  
Y: "Okay, let's go."  
  
Zero leaves the room, Y is about to follow, then she turns when she notices that Chip isn't moving.  
  
Y: "Chip? Is something wrong?"  
  
Chip: "Huh? No, nothing ... everything is fine ... I'll go in a minute ..."  
  
Y hesitates, then she also leaves the room.  
Chip stands there alone.  
  
Chip: "If it is the Repliforce then we'll have to ...... Iris ...."  
  
Chip leaves the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Y, Zero and Chip warp into the Sky Lagoon.  
  
Chip: "I don't see anything wrong here ..."  
  
Y: "Look at that!"  
  
Y points out a big reploid dragon that is flying away, then the three notice that the Sky Lagoon is starting to crumble.  
Another Maverick enters the room and sees them.  
  
Chip: "You're Dragoon from the 14th Unit!"  
  
Dragoon: "This isn't good! That Maverick just destroyed the power reactor!"  
  
Zero: What?! Then the Sky Lagoon will ... come crashing to the ground!"  
  
Dragoon: "Yes, and it'll destroy the entire city below us."  
  
Y: "We have to do something!"  
  
Dragoon: "It's too late. It's time I made my escape. You three should do the same ..."  
  
Dragoon warps out.  
  
Y: "The city below will soon become a sea of flames. Many people will perish... We have no choice but to escape from here and head to the city below!"  
  
Y, Zero and Chip warps out into the city, and finds it destroyed.  
  
Chip: "Oh ... the ... humanity ..."  
  
Y: "The city ... this is horrible ... They were innocent people ... I won't   
forget this!"  
  
Zero: "Yes. Those Mavericks will pay for this!"  
  
A few minutes later, the three are walking trough the wrecked city.  
  
Chip: "Look there!"  
  
Chip hurries when he sees a very familiar reploid (to him) lying on the ground. Y and Zero follow him.  
  
Chip: "Iris ..."  
  
Iris looks up and notices Chip kneeling down besides her.  
  
Iris: "Chip ..."  
  
Chip: "Iris ... are you okay?"  
  
Iris: "Chip ... did you come to save me?"  
  
Chip: "Yes Iris ... hang on!"  
  
Y and Zero walk by.  
  
Y: "Is she okay?"  
  
Zero: "Why do I think I know her?"  
  
Y: "But of course! She's Iris! She's the sister of the Colonel of the Repliforce!"  
  
Zero: "Oh, yeah."  
  
Iris: "Huh? Chip? You didn't tell them about ...?"  
  
Chip blushes a little, Y notices this and smiles.  
  
Y: "Oh, I see ... come on Zero, let's leave the two alone. Shall we?"  
  
Zero: "Eh? But why?"  
  
Y drags Zero out.  
  
Iris: "*giggle* They are your parents?"  
  
Chip, who's still blushing, nods.  
  
Iris: "They are nice ..."  
  
Chip calms down, and nods again, smiling.  
  
Iris: "Chip ... a huge, dragon like Maverick appeared and ..."  
  
Chip: "Stay here Iris. I'll handle it!"  
  
Chip stands up, and walks away.  
  
Chip: (Thinking) "Could the Repliforce really be involved in this?"  
  
Y: "CHIP! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Chip hears the warning just in time, as he dodges a crushing attack from above, is the same big dragon like maverick that they saw before.  
  
Chip: "Got you!"  
  
Chip shoots the maverick a few times, and dodges another attack, then he turns just in time to see Zero leaping forward and cutting the maverick in half with his Z-sword. The maverick explodes.  
  
BOOOOM!!  
  
Zero: "All done."  
  
Y: "That seemed to be the only maverick left."  
  
Then, a uniformed reploid with a sword appears.  
  
Zero: "Colonel? Of the repliforce?"  
  
Colonel: "Yes, I am."  
  
The Colonel turns and looks at Chip.  
  
Colonel: "Chip! How are you doing?"  
  
Chip: "Colonel ... What are you doing here?"  
  
Colonel: "I've come to save my sister Iris. I only hope she's okay."  
  
Chip: "She's fine! I just rescued her."  
  
Zero: "He just rescued her?"  
  
Y nudges Zero in the ribs.  
  
Zero: "OW, what was that for?"  
  
Y: "Shhh!"  
  
The Colonel didn't notice Zero's comment.  
  
Colonel: "You saved her? Thank you, Chip. I owe you one."  
  
Chip: "Colonel, has the Repliforce been occupying this area?"  
  
Colonel: "What are you talking about? The Repliforce came here to help. We weren't involved in the attack!"  
  
Chip: "They suspect you've become a Maverick."  
  
Colonel: "What!?"  
  
Chip: "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to disarm and follow us back to the H.Q."  
  
Colonel: "I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you, Chip!"  
  
Chip: "Then they'll think you're a Maverick!"  
  
Colonel: "So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Good bye, Chip."  
  
Chip: "Wait! Colonel! Listen to me!"  
  
The Colonel warps out.  
  
Chip: "Damn! This isn't good Colonel!"  
  
Zero: "Indeed ... it's terrible ... they may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks!"  
  
Y nods, the three know that this may have the worst possible outcome.  
  
The next day, the General gives a speech, appearing on monitors across the city and catching the attention of all the Reploids around.  
  
General: "Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of Reploids. But remember, this is neither about insurection, or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights, and our own survival. Together we will build our own nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own Utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce."  
  
The crowd cheers boisterously.  
  
Colonel: "I, too, share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight vehemontly, with courage and pride, without fear -- for we are the Repliforce. The most powerful army in history!"  
  
The crowd cheers again.  
  
Inside a darkened room, the Cloaked Man listens to the speech.  
  
Cloaked Man: "He he he he, Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The General has finally taken action! And now, my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
  
Chapter 2: The revolt.  
  
The three mavericck hunter unit leader return to Hunter H.Q.  
Iris is there, waiting for Chip.  
  
Iris: "Chip."  
  
Chip: "Iris?"  
  
A brown, fat looking reploid enters the room.  
  
Double: "Sorry sir ... but she insisted on waiting for you ..."  
  
Zero: "That's ok, she's a friend of Chip ... who are you?"  
  
Double: "Zero ... sir ... my name is Double ... I'm the new rookie hunter. I was assigned to your #0 unit."  
  
Zero: (Thinking) "Why do I always get this rookies in my unit ..."  
  
Chip: "What are you doing here, Iris?"  
  
Iris: "My brother Colonel started the coup!"  
  
Chip: "I know ..."  
  
Iris: "Please don't fight against him! This must be some kind of mistake!"  
  
Double: "I'm sorry but we are hunters, and if they tell us to fight the Repliforce, we just do it."  
  
Zero: "Double ... we can talk by ourselves."  
  
Double: "Hum ... yes sir ... sorry ..."  
  
Chip: "He's right tough ... Iris ... they have occupied several cities already. As a hunter, I must stop them."  
  
Iris: "Chip ..."  
  
Chip: "I must go now!"  
  
Double: "Sirs ... and miss ... Dragoon of the 14th Unit is a traitor. Orders are to locate and bring him back to hunter H.Q."  
  
Zero: "What!? Alright ... Chip, Y ... let's go, Double, you saty here."  
  
Double: "Yes sir."  
  
Y nods in response to Zero. And she and Zero warp out.  
  
Chip: "I'm sorry Iris, I have to go ..."  
  
Iris: "Chip ... wait ..."  
  
Chip also beams out.  
  
Iris: "Chip ... don't do this ..."  
  
Iris stares at the floor.  
Double just leaves the room.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The fight with Dragoon, the message.  
  
Y is walking trough a volcano, she was assigned to come here, as Zero and Chip were stopping Mavericks revolts somewhere else. Suddenly, she finds what she was looking for.  
  
Dragoon: "Y ... You've arrived."  
  
Y: "Dragoon! Why did you betray the H.Q.!?"  
  
Dragoon: "Heh... you'll have to defeat me first."  
  
Y: "But... we're allies."  
  
Dragoon: "Y ... you're so naive. ... Listen closely. I let the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Y: "No! Those were innocent people! You're not Dragoon! You're just a Maverick!"  
  
Dragoon: "You got that right. Get ready Y! It's time you showed me what you can do!"  
  
Dragoon uses his flaming attacks, Y dodges them jumping to a side, before she knew it, Dragoon was ramming towards her.  
But Y was too fast, she jumped out of the way, Dragoon turned around and fired a fire-ball towards Y.  
Y dodged in mid air, and as she was landing, she fired over Dragoon. The shot was a bull's eye, and Dragoon fell on the ground, heavily damaged.  
  
Dragoon: "You ... are ... strong ... Y ..."  
  
Y: "Such a waste ... Why Dragoon?"  
  
Dragoon: "I've ... always ... wanted ... to fight ... you. ... Then ... he ... appeared ... and ..."  
  
Y: "He appeared? Who?!"  
  
Dragoon: "He told me to work for Repliforce, to goad you into fighting ..."  
  
Y: "You did it just so you could fight me?"  
  
Dragoon: "... was worth it ... for a final duel ..."  
  
Y: "Dragoon!"  
  
BOOOM!!  
  
Dragoon explodes. Y warps away from the Volcano.  
  
Outside the volcano, as she was looking at it erupt, she hears a voice behind her, a voice she knew, a voice she heard years ago. Dr. Light's voice. As she turns around she sees a holographic form of Dr. Light.  
  
Dr. Light: "This war should never have happened, Y ... Why must Reploids fight each other? Why do these peace keepers persist in fighting each other? This must be some sort of mistake... Y, you must discover the truth. Stop this tragic war as soon as possible, Y."  
  
Y: "Dr. Light ..."  
  
Dr. Light's holographic form disappears.  
  
Y: "Dr. Light wait!"  
  
Y just stares at the spot were Dr. Light disappeared.  
  
Y: "Know the truth?"  
  
Y warps out, heading for H.Q.  
  
  
Chapter 4: I must fight ...  
  
As Y warps back at H.Q., she finds that Zero and Chip were back, they were successful in their missions also.  
Double enters the room.  
  
Double: "Zero ... Sir, it's a message from the Colonel of the Repliforce!"  
  
Zero: "What!? On screen."  
  
Colonel appears on a screen inside H.Q.  
  
Colonel: "Chip! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there!"  
  
Double: "Sir, this must be a trap!"  
  
Chip: "... Perhaps. But I won't run this time!"  
  
Iris also enters the room, she had heard everything.  
  
Iris: "Don't go Chip! Don't fight him!"  
  
Chip: "This is a matter of personal pride now. There's no avoiding this ... I must go."  
  
Zero: "Chip ..."  
  
Chip turns around and looks at his father.  
  
Zero: "Be careful."  
  
Chip nods and warps out.  
  
Iris: "Chip ... please ... we must stop this foolishness ..."  
  
Y watches Iris, she doesn't say anything, as she understands the pain of the reploid girl.  
  
A few minutes later Chip goes to the Memorial Hall. The Colonel walks alone, and hears a voice.  
  
Chip: "Colonel!"  
  
Colonel: "What!?"  
  
Chip: "I'm disappointed in you, Colonel!"  
  
Chip charges up his blaster, and shoots the Colonel.  
But Colonel deflects the blast with his energy-sword.  
  
Colonel: "What is it you're doing?"  
  
Chip: "It's not too late. Stop the coup now!"  
  
Colonel: "... Never."  
  
Chip: "If that's your decision... prepare yourself!"  
  
A fight between the two begins, but the two stand equally matched, none of them seem to win, until Iris interrupts them.  
  
Iris: "Stop, please! Brother, please, don't you remember? Chip saved my life!"  
  
Colonel: "... Hmm... Very well, then. I'll spare your life for now... but next time there will be no mercy."  
  
The Colonel leaves the room.  
  
Iris: "Chip, please! Don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you may end up ..."  
  
Chip: "Someone ... must stop the Repliforce ...!"  
  
Iris: "Chip!"  
  
Chip walks away. He doesn't notice Iris crying behind him.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The space port, the fight with Colonel.  
  
When Chip comes back, he sees that Double is talking to Zero. Y notices him entering, and walks towards her son.  
  
Y: "Chip ... what happened ..."  
  
Chip: "There was no winner ... Iris interrupted us ..."  
  
Y: "Chip ... are you okay ..."  
  
Chip: "No ... yes ... I don't want to talk about it ..."  
  
Chip walks away.  
  
Y: "Chip ... I understand her ... and I understand you ..."  
  
Meanwhile, a few feet away from the two.  
  
Double: "The Repliforce has begun assembling!"  
  
Zero: "Where are they?"  
  
Double: "The space port! They plan to take off into space."  
  
Zero turns to look at Y and Chip.  
  
Zero: "Hurry! We have to stop the Colonel!"  
  
Zero warps out, Y looks at Chip, then she warps out.  
  
Double: "Sir? Are you alright ...?"  
  
Chip doesn't answer, he just looks at the floor.  
  
Chip: "Iris ..."  
  
Chip also beams out.  
  
As the three hunter unit leaders run towards the space port, the Colonel appears and stops them.  
  
Zero: "Colonel, step back!"  
  
Colonel: "I'll stop anyone who tries to interfere with our independence!"  
  
Zero: "Enough of this! It's only an illusion!"  
  
Colonel: "... You hunters will never be able to understand us! Get ready, Zero!"  
  
The Colonel activates his sword, Zero also activates his sword, and the two are about to fight. Then Chip places a restraining hand on Zero.  
  
Zero: "Chip?"  
  
Y: (Thinking) "Chip ..."  
  
Chip: "We don't want to fight. Step back."  
  
Colonel: "I'm sorry. I can't let you through ..."  
  
Chip: "Iris will be sad if she looses you ..."  
  
Colonel: "Don't be so presumptuous Chip! Save it until after you've defeated me!"  
  
The Colonel dashes towards Chip, Chip also dashes towards the Colnel, as both of them are with their respective weapon ready to strike.  
  
ZAP!  
  
The two combatants meet at the same minute. Chip looks unharmed, but Colonel has a big hole in his side.  
  
Zero: "Chip won ..."  
  
Y only nods.  
  
Colonel: "... Impressive Chip. ... But it's too late!"  
  
Chip: "What!?"  
  
Colonel: "Repliforce has left for the space! Repliforce will build a new life!"  
  
Chip: "... Colonel."  
  
Colonel: "... Chip, tell Iris that her brother died happily! ... Good bye, Chip."  
  
Chip: "Colonel!"  
  
Zero places a hand on Chip's shoulder.  
  
Zero: "It was him or us."  
  
Chip: "If that's so ... then why do I feel so miserable?"  
  
  
Chapter 6: Stop the Repliforce, that's an order.  
  
The three hunters are back at H.Q.  
  
Double: "Zero, sir ... Repliforce has flown off into space ..."  
  
Zero: "Double, watch the ship for me. We'll go after them!"  
  
Double: "Sir! Reconsider what you're doing, it's far too dangerous!"  
  
Zero: "We don't have any other option! I'm leaving you in charge here, Double!"  
  
Zero leaves, Y looks again at Chip, then she follows Zero.  
  
Chip: "Double?"  
  
Double: "Yes sir?"  
  
Chip: "Were's Iris?"  
  
Double: "The Colonel's sister? She left with them."  
  
Chip: "She left with them? No!!"  
  
Double: "Sir, Zero's orders were to scramble."  
  
Chip: "I know ... I'm on my way! (To himself) Don't do this to me, Iris ..."  
  
A few moments later, still in Hunter H.Q., Double is doing some manual labor with three Maverick Hunters standing around, waiting to board a ship for the space port. A crashing sound is made.  
  
Hunter #1: "Oh, not again ..."  
  
Hunter #2: "Hey, watch it!"  
  
Double: "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
A noise comes from Double. He answers the call. The voice of the Cloaked Man is on the other side.  
  
Cloaked Man: "It's me. Those Hunters must not be allowed in here. Terminate them!"  
  
Double: "Roger ..."  
  
Hunter #1: "What a freak."  
  
All Hunters: "Ha ha ha ha ha ..."  
  
Double starts to glow with a red light.  
  
Hunter #3: "Hey, Double. What's the matter?"  
  
Double transforms into a fearsome-looking Reploid.  
  
All Hunters: "Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Double slices two of them into many pieces. The third is giving a radio transmission.  
  
Hunter #3: This is Quill, #0 Unit. Commander Zero, please respond!"  
  
Double slices the remaining hunter.  
  
Zero: "This is Zero! What happened? Report!"  
  
Double picks up the radio transmitter.  
  
Double: "Nothing to worry about ..."  
  
Zero: "No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation!"  
  
Double: "Understood ..."  
  
Zero: "I'm breaking contact."  
  
Double: "And now, Zero and Y will be my next targets. Heh heh heh ..."  
  
Y, Zero and Chip go to the space port, only to find Iris standing behind closed doors holding a glowing purple ball.  
  
Zero: "What is she doing here?"  
  
Chip: "Iris ..."  
  
Iris: "So you fought with my brother ..."  
  
Chip: "I'm sorry ..."  
  
Iris: "Then it's over. Everything ..."  
  
Chip: "Wait Iris! Listen to me!"  
  
Iris: "Good bye, Chip ..."  
  
Chip: "Iris!"  
  
Iris raises the ball to the sky, and a suit forms around her, with a crystal powering it.  
Iris, with her new suit, attacks Chip, Chip dodges and dodges again.  
  
Zero: "We must help him!"  
  
Zero activates his Z-sword.  
  
Y: "Zero, wait ..."  
  
Zero: "Huh?"  
  
Y: "We can't ..."  
  
Double: "Hi there."  
  
The two turn around forgetting the fight between Chip and Iris. As they hear Double's voice.  
  
Zero: "Double! What ... Why are you here!?"  
  
Double: "... Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Mavericks, Hunters, and Repliforce... Idiots, all of them. They're making my job too easy!"  
  
Zero: "... W... What are you talking about? Double, what are you saying?!"  
  
Double: "Think it over in heaven! Die!"  
  
Double transforms and a battle begins.  
  
Zero jumps towards Double, but he's too powerful and deflects Zero's sword with a simple attack, then he rams Zero sending him flying towards a wall.  
  
Y: "Zero!"  
  
Double: "And you are next!"  
  
As Zero stands up, he can see how Y leaps upward, avoiding an attack from Double, then Y shots Double in the most vulnerable joints she can see. Double begins to explode.  
  
Double: "... Damn...! How could I lose to a weakling like you ..."  
  
Y: "Double, tell me! Why did you do this?"  
  
Double: "... Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha! You're so naive, Y! I was sent as a spy from the very beginning to keep an eye on you and Zero!"  
  
Y: "... Double! We trusted you!"  
  
Double: "Ha ha ha ha! That naiveness may be your fatal flaw! Goodbye, Y! See you in the after life!"  
  
Y: "Double!"  
  
Double explodes.  
  
BOOM!  
  
At the same time:  
Chip keeps avoiding Iris' attacks.  
  
Chip: "Iris! Please! Listen to me!"  
  
Iris doesn't stop, she keeps attacking Chip with everything she has.  
  
Chip doesn't see another way out.  
  
He aims his blaster, at the crystal powering the suit. A tear comes out of his eyes.  
  
Chip: "Iris ... please forgive me ..."  
  
ZAP!  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Iris' suit also explodes.  
  
(Both explosions, Double's and Iris', happened at the same time.)  
  
There are no traces left of Double.  
Iris lay on the ground, injured.  
  
Chip: "Iris! ... Iris ..."  
  
Iris: "Chip ..."  
  
Chip: "Hang in there, Iris."  
  
Iris: "Please... stay away from Repliforce... Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist."  
  
Chip: "Iris, there's no world just for Reploids. It's only a fantasy."  
  
Iris: "Yes ... I know ... But I wanted to believe it! ... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist ...... with you."  
  
Chip: "... Iris!"  
  
Iris sighs, and then goes limp, dead.  
  
Chip: "Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! .... Iris ..."  
  
Chip holds Iris' body, screaming.  
  
Chip: "No! This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for?!"  
  
Y looks at Chip, behind her, Zero gets up dusting himself and grabbing back his sword.  
  
Y: "Chip ..."  
  
Y remembers of the time when she lost Zero, a small tear comes out of her eyes.  
  
Zero: "We have no time to lose! We must go and stop the Repliforce!"  
  
  
Chapter 7: The space base.  
  
As the three reploids go trough the base, they meet the General of the Repliforce.  
  
Zero: "General! Many have died because of you! Those lives are on your conscience!"  
  
General: "Independence always has a high price ..."  
  
Chip: "Oh yeah!? What about Iris?! What about Colonel!? Did you forget them!?"  
  
General: "I have no regrets. Let's fight!"  
  
A battle begins as General makes the first move.  
Zero activates his sword, and jumps towards the General. He tries to stop Zero with a blast. But Y shots him in the side, distracting him, Zero then slashes the General, making an opening in his armor, as Chip sees that, he shoots it, as the blast enters the General.  
Y, Zero and Chip have won, as the General is heavily damaged.  
  
BEP! BEP!  
  
Zero: "What is this!? What happened!?"  
  
General: "No! This weapon can't be working ..."  
  
Y: "General! What's wrong?"  
  
General: Someone else is controlling it! You must hurry. The Earth is in danger!"  
  
Chip: "We have to stop it!"  
  
Y: "Alright. Let's go, we don't have a second to lose."  
  
The three reploids beam out.  
  
  
Chapter 8: He's back!  
  
As the three go down a big hall, they encounter the cloaked man, and reveals his identity, he's Sigma.  
  
Sigma: "Hee hee hee. Good work, Y."  
  
Zero: "You're... Sigma! ... So it was you!"  
  
Sigma: " Hee hee hee. My plan to keep Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters at each others' throats worked perfectly! ... Double did a good job as a spy! And you defeated Iris to boot."  
  
Chip: "... You made me do it!"  
  
Zero: "You made us kill a lot of innocent victims!"  
  
Sigma: "No, Zero. You wanted to destroy them. Allow me to remind you that I was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters ..."  
  
Y looks at Zero as well as Chip.  
  
Y: "Zero ...?"  
  
Chip: "Dad? What's he talking about?"  
  
Zero didn't hear them, as he was getting a flashback from the past, from many years ago.  
  
Two hunters crouch outside a cavern as footsteps approach. It's Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters.  
  
Sigma: "What's our current situation?"  
  
Hunter #1: "... Huh? .... Commander!"  
  
Sigma: "Where's that red Maverick that wiped out Gamma's unit?"  
  
Hunter #2: "In-inside. He's inside that door!"  
  
Sigma: "You may leave now. I'll take care of this personally."  
  
Hunter #2: "By yourself, Commander?"  
  
Sigma: "I don't want any more of my people being sacrificed ..."  
  
Sigma walks to the cave and forces the door open. Inside he finds Zero. A battle begins, with Zero initiating it faster than Sigma realizes. Sigma crushes Zero's head into the ceiling. Zero frees himself and grabs a pipe from the ceiling, using it as a sword. Sigma grabs his own sword, and they engage in a sword-like battle. Zero has an insane look in his eyes. Sigma breaks Zero's pipe in half with his sword but Zero cuts through Sigma's arm, cutting it off. Zero laughs as he approaches Sigma for the finishing blow. Hours later, the battle is still raging, Zero tearing Sigma apart piece by piece. With Sigma on the floor, Zero grabs his head, trying to snap it while laughing. A "W" appears in his helmet crystal, and he stops his attack, not able to move. Sigma takes this moment of weakness to his advantage and breaks the crystal in Zero's helmet. Back outside, the other Hunters see Sigma limping out of the cave.  
  
Hunter #1: "Look! It's Commander Sigma!"  
  
Hunter #2: "Incredible. Now I'm certain there's no one who's a match for the Commander."  
  
Hunter #2 sees Sigma's injury.  
  
Hunter #2: "What?!"  
  
Sigma: (Injured and breathing heavily) "Get that red Maverick... to the repair center... and-and call Dr. Cain... I wish to have that Maverick studied."  
  
Hunter #2: "Commander. Are you okay?"  
  
Sigma shoves the Hunter aside.  
  
Sigma: "Silence!"  
  
Sigma walks off.  
  
The flashback ends, as Zero remembers that part of his past.  
  
Y: "Zero! Are you alright?"  
  
Chip: "Dad! What's wrong!?"  
  
Sigma: "So Zero ... do you remember now?"  
  
Zero: "Sigma ... I will defeat you ..."  
  
Sigma takes off the cloak and begins the battle.  
  
Zero activates his sword, and jumps towards Sigma, the two get tangled in close-up fight.  
  
A few feet away, Y and Chip are looking at the fight.  
  
Y: "Chip ... charge your blaster and fire when I tell you ..."  
  
Chip: "Mom?"  
  
Y: "Just do it!"  
  
Chip nods, the two hunters charge up their blasters and aim at the two fighters in front of them.  
Sigma lands a good blow and sends Zero flying away.  
  
Y: "NOW!"  
  
Y and Chip fire a fully charged blast towards Sigma, he notices it too late, and takes the hit fully.  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
Sigma explodes, and a hole in the ground opens. Y, Zero and Chip  
fall through it, finding an advanced robot with Sigma's consciousness in it.  
  
Sigma: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Feel my incredible power! Drown in the empty vastness of space!"  
  
Y: "We'll never give up Sigma! Never!"  
  
Sigma is way too strong, Zero stands up and tries to attack him, but Sigma shoves him of with a blast.  
Chip charges up his blaster and shots, but Sigma deflects the attack.  
  
Y: "He's too strong!"  
  
Sigma: "Giving up Y?"  
  
Y: "You'll have to kill us first!"  
  
Sigma: "With pleasure."  
  
Sigma charges Y. And she dodges him.  
Y's eyes are again filled with fury, as she remembers all of what happened. Nobody can stop her now ... nobody.  
  
As Sigma keeps blasting Y, Y keeps avoiding him. Suddenly, Y jumps towards Sigma, charges up her blaster and fires a fully charged blast at close range in Sigma's head.  
  
Sigma starts to explode.  
  
Sigma: "... Hee hee hee."  
  
Y: "What's so funny?"  
  
Sigma: "This weapon is aimed straight at Earth already... No one can stop it now!"  
  
Zero: "Damn!"  
  
Sigma: Ha ha ha ha ha! Good bye, Y! Good bye Zero! Iris is waiting for you Chip!"  
  
Chip: "You don't have the right to say her name!"  
  
Chip shots Sigma in the same spot were his mother had shot him, accelerating his destruction.  
  
Zero gets up, and the three hunters run to try to stop the weapon, but they find a dead end, with the General standing, still badly damaged.  
  
Y: "General!"  
  
General: "... I was ... wrong. Sigma ... he blinded me to the truth ..."  
  
Y: "It's okay... Rest."  
  
General: "... With my body I can stop the weapon."  
  
Zero: "But you'll ..."  
  
General: "Many of my men have died. As their leader, I must join them. Y, Zero, Chip please forgive our foolishness."  
  
Y: "General!"  
  
  
Chapter 9: The end.  
  
Y, Zero and Chip are going back to Earth in the space ship they used to go to the space base.  
Zero is piloting the ship.  
He thinks back to his creation, Dr. Wily, his Maverick status and his battle then with Sigma.  
  
Zero: (Thinking) "So... this is what happened to me... This is... my fate! I couldn't save anyone after all!"  
  
Y and Chip are sitting in the passengers seats behind Zero.  
  
Chip: "Iris ..."  
  
Y: "Chip ... I know how you feel ..."  
  
In his memory, Chip can still hear Iris' voice. "Please stop! Brother! Chip ..." she pleads. Then Iris dies again in Chip's mind.  
  
Chip: "... Iris ... Do we Reploids all turn out to be ... Mavericks, after all? What if I go Maverick?"  
  
Zero: (Surprised) "Chip! Don't ask such silly questions!"  
  
Y looks at Zero, then back at his soon.  
  
Chip: "Wait, Dad! Mom ... I-I'm serious! If... if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me."  
  
Zero: "....... Don't be ridiculous. I don't want to hear any more of this!"  
  
Chip: (In a low tone) "... Promise me... Dad ... Mom ......"  
  
Y: (Also in a low tone) "I promise, Chip."  
  
Chip is surprised at hearing Y's answer and turns to look at her.  
  
The ship speeds toward Earth.  
  
  
Epilogue:  
As the three reploids go back, they think of the events that happened.  
  
As time goes by, more questions appear instead of answers.  
  
What caused those repoids to go maverick?  
  
What if that happens to me?  
  
They don't know that the future will give away the answers ...  
  
Very soon ...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
This is the story of the "Parallel Universe" where the one that choused to become a battle robot, wasn't Rock. So Roll is Mega Girl.  
  
You must have recognized some of the scenes from Mega Man X4 for the PSx. But you also must have read scenes that are completely new, and only happen in this "Parallel universe."  
  
In difference as in Mega Man X, Mega Girl Y is called "Y" by her friends as Mega Man X is called "X" by his friends in his universe. But you have probably noticed this without me telling, I just tough that it would be nice to explain this.  
  
You probably must be wondering:  
Why did he called her Y?  
Why not Mega Girl X?  
  
The answer is simple, kind of.  
Y stands for why, the universal question.  
For every why, there is a because, and for every because there's a why.  
This serves as a kind of an explanation of infinite questions and infinite answers that Y's existence makes.  
  
I'm sure that when CAPCOM named the character "Mega Man X", they had a good reason for using the letter X. I have a reason for using the letter Y.  
  
Send comments and stuff to: lucasliso@datafull.com 


End file.
